Puissance Interieure
by Apocxlypse
Summary: Sihir, kekuatan magis, semuanya nyata. Sakura salah satu orang yang memiliknya, sebuah kekuatan untuk melihat masa lalu, dan kekuatan lain yang tertidur di dalamnya. Dengan bantuan Puissance Interieure, mungkinkah ia membangkitkannya? Tentu! Dan ia mengajakmu ikut bersamanya menyelami misteri kekuatan magis yang sebenarnya. [ M for Harsh Words and Violence ] Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1 - Sacris

Semua cerita dimulai dengan sebuah kalimat, _Once Upon A Time_.

Aku sangat yakin bahwa kalian semua sering sekali mendengar kalimat itu. Ya, darimana lagi kalau bukan dari dongeng pengantar tidur kalian? Sebuah kalimat yang akan membawa kalian menyelami imajinasi terdalam kalian, dan membawa kalian ke dunia kalian sendiri–yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun, dimana hal-hal mustahil terjadi. Makhluk-makhluk fantasi yang merayap di muka bumi dan udara yang dipenuhi debu peri. Adalah normal jika kau merasa familiar dengan kalimat itu.

Apa kau masih mengingat dongeng-dongeng itu? Apa yang diceritakan dongeng itu? Mungkin seorang gadis malang yang datang ke pesta dansa dan meninggalkan sepatu kacanya, atau seorang gadis kecil bertudung merah yang bertemu serigala? Oh, mungkin seorang gadis petualang yang jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang dan bertemu kelinci yang memegang arloji, atau dua kakak beradik yang tersesat di hutan dan menemui sebuah rumah dari permen dan roti manis?

Apa persamaan dari semua itu? Semuanya mustahil terjadi.

Oh, aku terlalu banyak bicara hingga melupakan tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Sesungguhnya kekuatan magis yang ada dalam dongeng-dongeng itu tidaklah mustahil terjadi, bukan mitos apalagi fiksi. Dunia itu sungguh ada! Dan aku disini akan mengajakmu masuk ke dunia itu dan bertemu dengan hal-hal yang paling tidak logis di dunia ini. Bertemu dengan hal-hal magis yang sama sekali tak terduga oleh nalarmu, ditentang oleh akal sehat dan logikamu, yang tak mampu dijelaskan oleh ilmuwan terhebat sekalipun. Nah, apakah kau akan percaya?

Marilah, mendekatlah. Genggam tanganku sebab aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tersesat. Kukenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman seperjuanganku. Mereka bukan fantasi, mereka berbaur layaknya manusia biasa dengan orang-orang. Mereka menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa. Tapi tahukah dirimu? Mereka menyembunyikan misteri yang paling luar biasa. Kalian akan merasakan ketegangan mereka menghadapi misteri itu satu per satu. Aku yang akan membimbing kalian, persiapkanlah dirimu, saudaraku.

Apa? Apakah baru saja kau bertanya apa kau bisa kembali atau tidak. Tidak, saudaraku, tidak. Tidak ada kata kembali bahkan walau kau baru masuk selangkah saja. Ini memang sebuah permainan, tapi kau tidak akan menemukan tombol _reset, restart, undo_ apalagi _quit._ Tenanglah, tenanglah… kau masih bisa keluar dari permainan hidup dan mati ini, namun setelah kau berhasil memecahkan labirin magis ini, menguak misteri dan rahasia terdalam. Tidakkah kau tertarik? Apa rasa takut mulai menghantuimu? Peganglah tanganku, saudaraku. Selangkah lagi kau akan merasakan magis yang sebenarnya.

Ilmu hitam? Tongkat untuk mengeluarkan sihir? Apa yang baru saja ada dalam pikiran kalian sungguh konyol! Magis yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak butuh ucapan-ucapan mantra, apalagi medium untuk mengeluarkannya! Oh, haruskah aku membuka rahasia itu sekarang? Baiklah. Kalian semua memiliki kekuatan magis ini. Tidak percaya? Terserah. Barangsiapa percaya, maka ia akan diterima dengan lapang dada bersama kami, mengembangkan kekuatan itu menjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga. Barangsiapa tak percaya, biarlah kekuatan itu hanya menjadi pajangan belaka. Tiada perlu penyesalan! Dengan kekuatan ini, kalian mampu melihat yang tak bisa dilihat, merasakan yang tak bisa dirasakan dan mendengar yang tak bisa didengar. Kiranya kalian akan mengetahui kehidupan dua dimensi. Nyata dan tidak nyata, kelihatan dan tidak kelihatan. Dua dimensi yang sebenarnya berada dalam satu dunia.

Jangan salah sangka! Aku memang membimbingmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau mulai terlibat dalam dua dimensi itu. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembangkan kekuatanmu yang akan menjadi sumber perlindunganmu sendiri. Kekuatan yang sekiranya akan mampu mengendalikan dua dimensi itu. Seolah kalian adalah penguasa.

Kekuatan murni yang suci ini hendaknya kalian jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai kegelapan menyentuhnya barang setitik sekalipun. Tak mampu kalian berkutik bila itu terjadi, jadilah kalian kembali pada debu, pada tanah, hilang dari pikiran dan memori semua orang yang mengenalmu, yang melihatmu dan mendengar namamu. Terlupakan begitu saja eksistensimu, tidakkah itu hal yang sangat buruk? Kekuatan magis hitam adalah sebuah tantangan tersendiri bagi kita semua, mereka siap memangsa kita bilamana mereka telah mengetahui keberadaan kita.

Kekuatan magis kami adalah sebuah rahasia besar. Tak bisa digunakan begitu saja di tengah orang banyak. Tapi tahukah dirimu bahwa kami semua memiliki sebuah anugerah untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan ini agar kelak kami mampu berbaur dengan manusia-manusia pada umumnya? Ya, dewi fortuna beserta kita, sekarang dan selamanya.

Apakah kau sudah memutuskan akan ikut atau tidak? Kutegaskan, jika kalian tidak ingin ikut, maka berhentilah. Berbaliklah dan jangan menoleh ke belakang. Teruslah berjalan hingga kau benar-benar yakin kami sudah terlalu jauh. Jangan pernah mencari tahu, sedikit saja kau melakukannya, kau tidak akan tahu hingga kau sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dan terlambat untuk kembali ke permukaan, saudaraku.

Dan kutegaskan sekali lagi, ini bukanlah kutukan, saudaraku! Tidak, janganlah kau berpikir demikian. Jika kau memilikinya, maka terimalah dengan lapang dada. Biarkan kekuatan itu mengalir dalam darahmu. Menolaknya sama saja membuat dirimu menderita. Ini adalah talenta yang hanya didapatkan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja, tidakkah kau sadar?! Talenta ini ada untuk mengusir mereka yang jahat, menghancurkan mereka yang tak pantas ada di dunia ini, mengadili mereka, memurnikan mereka dan melindungi manusia dari genggaman mereka. Kau akan sangat bersyukur memilikinya.

Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa dirimu masih saja berdiam diri di ambang pintu dan ragu untuk melangkah? Mengapa kau tak sambut saja tanganku dan kita akan berpetualang bersama-sama. Tujuan mulia ini sangat disayangkan untuk diabaikan begitu saja, bukan?

Pertanyaan terakhir, saudaraku, apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami?

* * *

Puissance interieure

Resurrectione Sanctorum

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puissance Interieure © Apocxlypse**

 **Genre/Rate** :

Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Horror – Mystery

Rate **M** _for Violence and Harsh Words, and Gore in the next chapters_

 **Pairing** :

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno **

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, _maybe_ Out Of Character, but I'll try my best to not ruin their original personality

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sacris

* * *

Helaan nafas lolos dari mulutku begitu iris hijauku menoleh ke arah sebuah jam besar tua di sudut ruangan perpustakaan kuno yang ada di kota tempatku tinggal, Konoha. Ya, tidak biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu berhargaku duduk di perpustakaan, membaca lembar demi lembar tulisan yang membahas masa-masa sebelum abad dua puluh. Begitu jam besar itu berdentang cukup kencang, beberapa pengunjung lain, dan tak terkecuali diriku segera mengembalikan buku-buku ke raknya masing-masing. Perpustakaan akan tutup, terlebih ini sudah jam setengah enam sore. Aku harus pulang, mempersiapkan diri, pikiran dan mental untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan penuh kutukan bernama sekolah.

Sungguh, aku berdoa kepada para dewa agar sekolah baruku ini jauh berbeda dengan sekolahku yang sebelumnya. Aku benci, rasanya sampai ingin mati, begitu mataku melihat hal-hal aneh yang tak lazim. Aku tidak minta untuk ini, tak juga ada keinginan dalam hatiku. Apa salahku hingga para dewa mengutuk mataku hingga mampu melihat mereka, para hantu sialan itu?! Nah, terimakasih banyak para dewa, kalian semua berhasil membuatku dihina, dicemooh, bahkan dianggap orang gila oleh banyak orang, terutama teman-temanku di sekolah lama. Tidak ada yang percaya padaku, mereka menganggapku pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kumat dan harus menjalani rehabilitasi intensif. Aku ini gadis menyedihkan yang lahir dengan kutukan, tidak ada orang yang memperlakukanku dengan baik kecuali Ibuku sendiri. Hanya dia malaikat di antara iblis di dunia ini.

Segera kulenyapkan segala pemikiran itu dalam benakku seiring langkah sepatuku menggema melewati jalan setapak di antara bangunan-bangunan. Dengan cepat kegelapan datang menggantikan surya, awan keperakan yang menghiasi kini hitam sempurna. Tapi bukan berarti bahwa kota ini akan segera tidur. Tidak sama sekali, kota ini masih akan terbangun hingga jam sebelas malam nanti. Aku tersenyum tipis saja, melihat kedai-kedai yang mulai bersiap, dan jendela-jendela bangunan yang bercahaya.

Tapi tatapanku langsung menajam begitu iris ini melihat mereka, para arwah yang keberadaannya mulai muncul. Transparan, tapi tidak benar-benar bening. Tembus pandang, namun aku merasa seolah aku mampu menyentuh mereka. Pernah diriku yang bodoh ini sengaja menabrakkan diri pada salah satu dari mereka yang berjalan di sebelahku dan aku berakhir di rumah sakit karena asma yang kambuh dan hampir mati.

Kupercepat langkahku agar diriku segera sampai di rumah kecil di sudut komplek perumahan. Segera gerbangnya kubuka dengan cukup kasar. Aku buru-buru melepas sepatuku dan menaruh asal di rak sepatu, tak peduli kalau Ibu pasti akan memarahiku karena ini. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke bak mandi yang telah diisi dengan air hangat, berendam sampai aku jatuh tertidur dan kemudian seperti biasa ibuku akan membangunkanku, bergegas dengan handuk dan baju yang baru saja disetrika di tangannya agar aku hangat. Ia akan mengeringkan rambut merah mudaku sambil berbicara mengenai harinya, pekerjaannya dan cerita-cerita masa mudanya, kemudian begitu aku sampai di kamar, ada segelas cokelat panas di meja samping tempat tidurku.

Benar saja terjadi.

"Sakura…" Suara lembut ibuku membangunkanku yang tengah berendam di kamar mandi. Bahkan airnya sudah mendingin. Aku menggigil begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk menutupi tubuhku, "Ini bajumu, segeralah pakai sebelum kau masuk angin." ucap Ibuku seraya menyerahkan satu set baju padaku. Hangat sekali.

"Hari ini toko sangat sepi." Ibuku mulai bercerita, "Ibu sempat memutuskan untuk menutup toko dan pulang ke rumah lebih cepat, tapi apa kau tahu, Sakura? Ada seorang pengusaha besar yang membeli banyak kue hingga hampir tak bersisa, dan ia akan datang kembali, katanya." Kalimat itu berakhir dengan tawa. Tangannya membelai pelan rambut merah mudaku, dengan sebuah _hair dryer_ di tangannya yang lain, mengeringkan rambutku.

"Besok kau sudah mulai sekolah, Ibu harap sekolah ini menyenangkan untukmu." Ibu selalu berkata begitu setiap kali aku pindah sekolah ( dan jujur saja sudah sering sekali hal ini terjadi ) "Semoga kau mendapatkan nilai yang baik dan peringkat yang bagus." Doa yang tak pernah dikabulkan oleh tuhan, menurutku. Nilai-nilaiku standar saja, tak pernah mampu membanggakan ibuku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan mendiang ayahku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ibu. Semoga aku tidak membuat ulah disana."

Begitu rambutku sudah kering benar, Ibu menyuruhku lekas istirahat. Aku masuk ke kamarku, setiap sudutnya dipenuhi wangi cokelat panas yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Ini selalu terjadi setiap aku pulang sore hari atau pulang terlambat. Cokelat panas itu segera kuminum–walaupun masih panas dan menyakitkan indera perasaku. Begitu rasa hangat menyelimutiku, aku memutuskan untuk segera tidur saja sebelum kehangatan dan kenyamanan ini lenyap.

Ibuku memang malaikatku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau aku sampai kehilangan dirinya. Tidak, aku tidak mau. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ayahku karena kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya. Sampai saat ini aku sangat protektif terhadap ibuku. Ia tak kubiarkan pergi jauh sendiri, bahkan aku rela membolos ujian sekolah dulu begitu tahu ibuku hendak pergi ke luar kota.

Sekarang, biarkan aku tidur dan mulai berfantasi ria dalam mimpi indahku. Biarkan aku mengukir ceritaku sendiri dan bersenang-senang sebelum dunia yang kejam ini menarikku bangun dan menyelimutiku dengan penderitaan kekal. Selamat tidur.

.

* * *

.

Suara burung gereja di luar jendela kamar dan sinar surya yang berhasil masuk ke celah tirai berhasil membangunkanku lebih awal daripada jam wekerku. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur, sesaat mengusap kedua mataku dan mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwaku yang masih tersesat di alam mimpi. Tirai jendela kubuka lebar-lebar, kubiarkan mentari menyinari ruangan gelapku dan kemudian aku akan membuka jendela kamar, memberi makan burung-burung gereja itu sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena telah menjadi jam weker paling baik sedunia. Mentari memang bersinar terang, tapi awan keperakan senantiasa menemaninya. Pagi ini tidak bisa kukatakan cerah, mungkin cerah berawan.

Aku tidak suka cuaca seperti ini, kadang bisa merusak _mood_ -ku di luar sana. Tapi aku harus, hari ini hari pertama sekolah dan aku tidak mau mengecewakan ibuku. Maka, tungkaiku langsung membawaku ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah itu mulai berseragam, menyambar tas yang tak kuisi apa-apa selain alat tulis, ponsel, dompet, buku gambar dan buku kosong, kemudian langsung menuruni tangga turun ke ruang makan. Rumah ini terlihat sepi, ruangan makan terasa hangat. Tudung saji di meja makan menarik perhatianku, dan aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Ibuku pasti sudah pergi lebih dulu ke tempat kerjanya, seperti biasa.

Dan benar saja sesuai dugaanku, aku menemukan sebuah memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas begitu aku hendak mengambil karton susu.

 _Dear Cherry, Ibu harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena urusan yang penting, Maaf, ibu tak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan yang lebih baik dan lebih sehat dari sekedar roti isi. Belajar yang benar di hari pertama sekolahmu, ya. Langsung pulang ke rumah bila sudah tidak ada kegiatan di sekolah, dan jangan lupa kunci semua pintu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu, sayang._

Kira-kira begitulah isinya. Aku mencabutnya, langsung meremasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Aku tidak marah, sungguh. Aku mengerti, dan hal ini sering terjadi.

Roti isi yang ada di tudung saji tentu saja langsung kuhabiskan–hanya ada tiga potong disana dan aku lapar setengah mati pagi ini. Karton susu yang berisi penuh setengah kuhabiskan pula hingga membuat perutku terasa mual. Kupastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci sebelum aku berlari kecil ke garasi dan mengambil sepedaku. Di keranjangnya kuletakkan tasku asal. Kutuntun sepedaku keluar dari gerbang, kemudian setelah mengunci gerbang, aku menaikinya dan mengayuh cepat menuju sekolahku. Bukan tanpa pikiran aku bersepeda ke sekolahku, masih saja mataku menangkap arwah-arwah itu, tapi kali ini mereka tidak begitu terlihat, kurasa karena siang hari. Sialan, kenapa mereka tidak mendekam saja ke neraka dan tidak datang lagi ke bumi. Ini bukan tempat untuk mereka. Oh, aku tidak bisa mengontrol pikiranku sendiri.

 _Sometimes_ , aku bisa masuk ke dunia mereka–mereka menyentuhku, kemudian aku melihat potongan-potongan _film_ saat mereka hidup, detik-detik kematian mereka, dan sesekali aku tak mampu mengeluarkan diriku sendiri. Aku hampir mati karena itu–tumbang di tengah keramaian dan menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Tapi segera aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk melupakan kejadian pahit itu, mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat. Sekolah dengan bagunan yang sudah hampir satu abad umurnya pasti memiliki banyak misteri untuk dijelajahi. Y-ya! Aku memang bilang aku tak suka dengan kemampuan terkutuk itu, tapi kadangkala kemampuan itu mampu menyembuhkan rasa ingin tahuku yang berlebihan.

Ketika aku sampai di sekolah, kulihat gerbangnya sudah terbuka sedikit. Belum banyak orang-orang, tapi sekilas tertangkap oleh irisku beberapa sepeda yang terparkir rapi. Ini bukan sekolah swasta, apalagi sekolah internasional. Bisa dipastikan siswa-siswinya lebih senang berjalan kaki atau naik sepeda untuk sampai di sekolah. Konoha bukan kota besar seperti Tokyo, kota ini seolah kehidupan kecil di atas puing-puing keputusasaan. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, aku menyambar tasku dan mencari jalan ke ruang tata usaha.

Ugh, lagi-lagi arwah sialan itu. Mereka tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak sekali bahkan dalam koridor pendek sekalipun. Aku berpura-pura seolah aku tak melihat apapun, tapi banyak orang bilang arwah mampu membaca gerak tubuh dan hati kita sendiri. Aku sedikit khawatir soal yang satu ini. Lebih brengsek lagi, kekuatan mereka yang membuatku tertekan, sangat besar dan asing. Langkahku berat seolah gravitasi telah bertambah. Aku dengar bisikan samar mereka, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka, aku merasakan…

Kulit sedingin es baru saja menyentuh kulit pucatku.

Otomatis aku menghentikan langkahku, berharap itu hanya perasaanku namun pegangannya semakin kuat. Sesuatu di bawah sana mencengkeram kakiku seolah takkan melepaskannya lagi. Aku menahan bibirku untuk tidak berteriak atau aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan SMA-ku. Memberanikan diri aku menatap ke kakiku dan aku melihatnya!

Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, ini yang terjelas! Sosok hitam kotor penuh lumpur dan tanah, rambut panjang kusutnya tergerai menutupi wajah, tapi tak menutupi sepasang mata di baliknya. Matanya melotot padaku seolah akan keluar dan menggelinding ke kakiku. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama sepertiku. Darah keluar dari mana-mana, mata, hidung, telinga, sudut mulutnya. Kulitnya terkelupas-kelupas, banyak luka wajahnya. Beberapa paku menancap di tangan dan punggungnya, dan jalannya yang terseret-seret meninggalkan bekas darah. Aku baru sadar setelah itu, setan satu ini tidak memiliki kaki! Sakit sekali cengkeramannya, seolah arwah itu menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya ke dalam kulitku dan hendak merobek keluar daging kakiku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ini sakit sekali!

Telingaku berdenging sebelum telingaku mampu menangkap suara rintihannya, "Jangan… t-tinggalkan… Kami… dingin… gelap sekali…"

"LEPASKAN AKU, BIARKAN AKU PERGI, BRENGSEK!" Tak mampu kutahan lagi umpatan-umpatan yang lolos dari mulutku seraya kakiku kuhentakkan sekuat tenaga. Percuma, arwah itu tak melepaskanku, Dan semakin keras usahaku, semakin banyak pula arwah lain yang berdatangan.

"K-kaki … aku… m-mau… kaki ini… b-berikan kakimu… B-BERIKAN! BERIKAN!" Kali ini arwah itu merayap naik, menarik seragamku dan bahkan mencapai rambutku. Ia memaksaku untuk menatap kedua matanya, dan tangan panjangnya menahan kepalaku. Sekali lagi telingaku berdenging.

Di saat seperti ini, aku akan menutup kedua mataku dan memenuhi hati serta pikiranku dengan kenangan-kenangan indah keluargaku, kenangan bersama ayahku terutama, dan masa kecilku yang terbilang cukup menyenangkan. Aku tidak membiarkan rasa takut menguasai diriku. Ketika kakiku mulai terasa ringan, aku segera berlari meninggalkan arwah itu. Namun ternyata arwah itu mengejarku, entah bagaimana ia bisa mengejarku secepat itu. Aku memaksa kakiku berlari semakin kencang sementara adrenalin mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Lari, selamatkan diri!

Siapapun… siapapun! Selamatkan aku dan keluarkan aku dari tempat terkutuk ini!

Aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan, hingga aku terjatuh karena tersandung–tidak yakin apa yang membuatku terjatuh. Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan! Tapi arwah itu dengan cepat mencapai kakiku, menarikku dengan kasar dan merayapi tubuhku.

Dan hanya sebuah lengkingan nyaring lolos dari mulutku. Selesai sudah.

.

* * *

.

 _Bangunlah, bangunlah anakku. Bukan saatnya kau berada disini. Kau memiliki masa depan, perjalananmu masih panjang. Jangan biarkan ketakutan mengalahkanmu. Bangunlah, anakku…_

Aku membuka mataku–cepat. Menyadari bahwa air mata menuruni sudut mataku, langsung kuseka dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Hangat sekali baik tubuh maupun hatiku sekarang. Aku bertemu ayahku. Ya, aku bisa sadar karena panggilan ayahku. Aku merindukannya, sangat. Mungkin karena itulah aku memimpikannya selama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku belum sadar betul sampai irisku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tirai putih mengelilingiku. Aku tidak yakin ada dimana, rumah sakit lagikah? Kakiku terkilir, tapi syukurlah sudah dibebat perban dengan baik. Lututku pun telah ditutup plester. Aku ingat, aku terjatuh, arwah itu… Arwah itu mendapatkanku… lalu…

Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar percakapan dua orang pemuda di luar sana, jadi segera kusibak saja tirai putih itu dan benar kudapati dua orang pemuda berdiri memandangiku.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau kau sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah lebih baik? Kau menabrak _Teme_ kemudian menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu dan membawamu kesini." Salah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berbicara, menjelaskan beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benakku seraya melangkah mendekat. Aku sempat ingin menyuruhnya berhenti, tapi kurasa ia sadar ia masih harus menjaga jarak. Wajahku sudah menunjukkan dengan baik bahwa aku tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia melihat arwah itu, _Dobe_! Dan masih kuingat aku menyuruhmu membereskan yang satu itu dan kaubiarkan begitu saja hingga kekuatannya menjadi sebesar itu?!" Tampaknya pemuda yang satu lagi–pemuda dengan tatapan dingin, kulit seputih susu dan rambut hitam, serta mata sehitam obsidian itu sedikit kesal dengan pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Dan aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut pirang itu, menaggapi kalimat sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Kalian siapa?" Aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Alis sebelahku terangkat, dan benakku menduga-duga. "Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Hendak aku bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena aku tidak mempercayai memoriku sendiri, tapi kurasa itu akan menjadi pertanyaan paling konyol yang mengundang gelak tawa dua pemuda tinggi di sana.

Pria berambut pirang menunjuk temannya, "Dia yang membawamu kesini, kau menabraknya cukup keras hingga ia sendiri kesakitan." Sempat pemuda itu tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maklumi saja, arwah disini banyak. Beberapa diantara mereka mengambil kekuatan arwah lain dan menjadi sekuat itu. Mereka terperangkap begitu lama dan menginginkan kebebasan. Oh, namaku Naruto Uzumaki!" Ia menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jarinya, "Sedangkan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Kali ini ia menunjuk temannya.

"Arwah… kalian bisa melihat mereka?!" Mataku membulat sempurna. Mereka berbicara seolah hal itu hal biasa disini. Apa-apaan mereka? Aku tidak yakin mereka hanya murid biasa disini.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Kami melihat mereka setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap detik dan menitnya. Mereka selalu ada di sekitar kami. Kami benar-benar terkejut melihat gadis sepertimu bisa melihat hal itu dan bahkan merasakannya dengan sangat baik. Siapa namamu, gadis?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah balik bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Biasanya wanita tidak terlalu peka dengan hal mistis dan kekuatan di sekitarnya."

Ya, aku memang berbeda. Bukan wanita feminim yang cantik dan pintar. Hanya orang gila yang kebetulan tidak mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Dari distrik 6. Mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini."

"Astaga, ternyata murid baru! Salam kenal, Sakura- _chan_!" Tanpa seizinku ia memanggilku dengan imbuhan – _chan_ yang menurutku menjijikkan itu. Baiklah, terserah padanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian melihat mereka?" Pertanyaan idiot keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Mungkin mereka akan menertawakanku. Tapi ternyata tidak, Naruto–selalu pemuda itu, menjawab dengan santai.

"Itu bakat, Sakura _-chan_!" Naruto tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya kepadaku. Ia seperti tanpa beban, aku sangat iri dengan pemuda yang satu itu, "Oi, _Teme_! Katakan sesuatu!" Naruto menyenggol tangan Sasuke dengan sikutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, kutebak, pemuda itu tidak banyak bicara. Percakapan ini memang tidak penting, aku tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa dia malas terlibat. Ah, aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena menabraknya, tapi tidak ada niatan untuk minta maaf setelah dia berkata, "Kau bisa melihat sendiri sekolah ini memang sekolah bangunan tua, mistis. Gadis penakut sepertimu takkan mampu bertahan seminggu di sekolah ini. Keluarlah sebelum kau semakin menyusahkan kami berdua."

Dasar sialan, siapa kau hingga berani emnyruhku keluar dan bahkan memanggilku gadis penakut. Pria sialan. Tidak perlu kutanggapi pria itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Naruto saja. "Hanya kalian di sekolah ini yang mampu melihat mereka?"

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa teman-teman kami yang bisa melihat mereka. Oleh karena itu, aku dan _Teme_ membuat sebuah organisasi. Oh, itu sebuah klub yang sudah disetujui oleh kepala sekolah. Anggota klub itu adalah mereka yang mampu melihat, merasakan, dan berkomunikasi dengan arwah. Juga orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus lainnya, seperti mengendalikan elemen atau hal magis lain."

Apa ia pikir aku akan percaya semudah itu? Kekuatan magis? Apa pemuda ini sedang berkhayal?! Baiklah, pura-pura percaya saja. "Kekuatan magis? Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kalian adalah penyihir, sungguh."

Naruto tertawa saja mendengar pernyataanku, kemudian menjelaskan lagi padaku dengan sabar, "Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Kekuatan magis ini sering disebut orang dengan tenaga dalam. Kau pernah mendengar anak _indigo_? Mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus? Nah, itulah kami!" Nampaknya Naruto sadar bahwa aku tidak percaya sama sekali. Semuanya terdengar seperti omong kosong untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil di telingaku, "Aku tahu ini tidak bisa dipercaya dengan mudah, kaupun pasti menganggap kami gila atau kami berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Tapi kuharap kau percaya." Ia berdeham, "Aku dan Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan ini dan mengembangkannya, sehingga kami bisa mengaplikasikannya terhadap banyak hal. Misalnya, Sasuke tadi menyelamatkanmu dengan memurnikah arwah tadi sebelum arwah itu merasuki tubuhmu, dan aku membuatkanmu sebuah _kekai_ –untuk sekedar proteksi dari arwah-arwah di sekitarmu. Inilah hasil dari pengembangan bakat itu!"

Sekarang Naruto terdengar seperti _salesman_ yang berusaha meyakinkan pembeli untuk membeli produknya, bedanya, Naruto meyakinkanku untuk mengembangkan 'bakat' yang kumiliki ini. Diberi emas satu ton pun aku tidak sudi. "Perlu kuberitahu bahwa berkali-kali aku ada di ambang hidup dan mati karena kekuatan brengsek ini. Dan kalian dengan santai dan secara tersirat menyuruhku mengembangkan kemampuan ini. Yang benar saja! Mereka gila semua.

Naruto nampaknya tak punya sisa kalimat persuasi lagi dalam benaknya, dan kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara. "Kau tahu, kau idiot sekali, Nona. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, makanya nyawamu hampir terenggut karena itu."

" _Teme_! Jangan sekasar itu, kau tahu orang-orang seperti ini sangatlah jarang kita temukan!" Naruto berbicara setengah berbisik, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan pada pria sialan itu. "Sakura- _chan_. Walaupun itu kejadian yang pahit, namun aku bisa melihat bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tak mampu dideskripsikan oleh kata-kata." Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Sasuke benar, mungkin karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya, makanya berdampak negatif padamu. Aku dan _Teme_ bisa mengajarkanmu cara mengendalikannya! Teman-teman yang lain, aku sangat yakin, mereka tak keberatan."

Aku terdiam, sungguh sialan kata-kata Naruto. Manis sekali bagai kapas gula-gula, tapi sayangnya aku tidak terpancing dengan hal itu. Aku tidak menanggapi soal itu, dan menanyakan hal lain, "Apa tujuan klub itu?"

"Kami meneliti arwah, memurnikannya, Bisa dikatakan mengadili dan memusnahkan mereka. Karena kau tahu, beberapa arwah terperangkap karena ia sudah diisi oleh hal-hal negatif dan sudah berubah menjadi setan. Kamilah yang akan menghabisi mereka dan memusnahkan eksistensi mereka yang tak ada habisnya. " Dan seolah ia sudah tahu apa pertanyaanku selanjutnya, ia langsung berkata lagi, "Nama klub kami adalah klub penelitian arwah, tapi sesungguhnya kami memiliki nama lain. _Uchi no Denryoku_! Tapi _Teme_ lebih sering menyebut kelompok ini Puissance Interieure. Kami menyebut diri kami, bukan dengan sebutan indigo yang sudah sering kita dengar, tapi Sacris."

" _Dobe_ sangat ingin kau bergabung, nampaknya. Bagaimana, gadis bodoh? Apa kau masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan?" Suara bariton Sasuke menyadarkanku akan lamunanku. Aku terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Semuanya konyol, tak masuk akal. Sacris, dan apapun itu. Indigo, tenaga dalam, kekuatan murni.

"Tentu saja sebagai gantinya, kami menawarkan perlindungan sehingga kau takkan lagi diserang oleh arwah seperti tadi…" Naruto lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyumnya, membuka kedua telapak tangannya seolah hendak menyambutku, seolah aku akan menyambut tangannya dan berterima kasih dalam pelukannya. _Yuck_.

Aku tidak mampu mengambil keputusan.

Tapi kembali aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Dengan mereka aku pasti terlindungi, ini demi keamananku selama bersekolah disini. Tak mungkin aku pindah sekolah lagi. Aku skakmat tanpa mereka. Buru-buru aku menggeleng, sejak kapan aku membutuhkan bantuan orang lain untuk masalah yang satu ini. Tidak. Aku tidak selemah itu, sialan.

"A-apa-apaan sih." aku tertawa, dipaksakan tentu saja, "Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh soal yang satu ini." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dengan telapak terbuka di depan dada, "Aku menolak, Uzumaki- _san,_ Uchiha- _san_. Aku pasti hanyalah menjadi hambatan dalam klub yang kaubangga-banggakan itu." Aku yakin sekali kalimatku ini akan membuatnya diam, aku yakin ia bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa. Ia mungkin percaya kalimat persuasinya mampu mempengaruhiku. Tapi sayangnya, tidak sama sekali.

Aku mengambil tasku yang ada di nakas , kemudian bergegas keluar dengan langkah yang sedikit terpincang. Hanya terkilir karena jatuh, nanti juga sembuh. Aku berpikir demikian. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu, aku hanya mau segera pulang dan tidur saja. _Mood_ -ku hancur total karena kejadian brengsek itu.

Di lain sisi, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. " _Well_ , tampaknya kali ini kita gagal merekrut anggota baru, _Teme_." ucap Naruto, penuh dengan kekecewaan kalimatnya. Usahanya gagal total, mungkin itu yang pertama kali baginya. "Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, aku tidak suka memaksa."

"…." Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, namun segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu, meninggalkan temannya.

Sedang tenang-tenangnya aku berjalan di koridor sepi, derap langkah berat membuatku waspada. Kupikir itu arwah lagi, namun aku salah begitu sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat pergelanganku dan menyudutkanku.

"A-apa-apaan sih?!" Aku berusaha memberontak, tapi percuma saja. Kekuatanku tak ada apa-apanya. "Sasuke!" Pertama kalinya aku tidak memanggil orang yang baru saja kukenal dengan nama keluarganya, bahkan melupakan imbuhan – _san_ itu. Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Kedua matanya menatapku dalam-dalam, dingin sekali. "Kau tidak berkata apa-apa dan seolah kau tidak ingin aku masuk ke dalam klub itu, dan aku memang tidak tertarik untuk masuk. Kenapa sekarang kau yang datang mengejarku dan memaksaku begini?!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar akan posisimu, idiot?!" Ia masih menjaga ketenangan dalam suaranya, tapi aku cukup yakin saat itu ia sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkahku yang menolak penawaran dari Naruto. "Apa kau mau arwah-arwah menyerangmu lagi? Kau pikir kau bisa bertahan berapa lama di sekolah ini tapi perlindungan kami? Pikirkan baik-baik, apa kau mau mati konyol oleh arwah?"

"Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu sendiri! Aku bukan orang lemah yang harus bergantung pada orang lain untuk melindungi diri! Kenapa kau meremehkanku?!" Dan kutinggikan suaraku, tak peduli jika ia akan membalas membentakku.

"Mengatasi? Bukankah tadi pagi kau baru saja menjerit-jerit tak karuan, dengan mata berkaca-kaca meminta pertolongan?! Kutanyakan sekali lagi, kau bisa mengatasi ini?!" Ia menekan bahuku hingga kakiku goyah, dan aku terjatuh–tangannya masih memegangiku sehingga aku tidak menghantam lantai terlalu keras. Ia dengan kasar melepas sepatu yang kukenakan, membuka kaus kakiku dan tampaknya ia ingin menunjukkan kakiku yang terkilir.

"Aku terkejut pagi tadi! Dan soal kakiku, kenapa harus kau khawatirkan sampai sedemikian rupa?! Itu hanya terkilir karena jatuh! Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu!"

"Jadi kau pikir perban ini untuk kaki terkilirmu?" Ia pemuda yang kuat, aku bisa merasakannya. Ia membawa atmosfir yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, aku merasa tertekan setiap berada di dekatnya. Tatapan matanya tak menunjukkan kelemahan sedikitpun. Sasuke merobek perban di kakiku seolah ia merobek kertas paling tipis, membukanya kasar hingga aku meringis. "Ini, kau bilang hanya terkilir?"

Oh tidak…

Mataku membulat sempurna. Kakiku memang terkilir, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus kedua lensa mataku. Tapi luka, lima luka di pergelangan kakiku, dengan warna biru keunguan di sekitarnya. Ada bercak-bercak darah yang mengering, dan warna cokelat obat yang kurasa diberikan oleh guru di ruang kesehatan sebelumnya. Impuls syarafku memberitahuku, bahwa luka itu cukup dalam, seolah baru saja tertancap sesuatu disana.

Dan aku teringat, arwah itu… yang mengejarku tadi pagi, menancapkan kuku-kukunya masuk ke dalam dagingku. Lukanya nyata, walaupun arwah itu tidak bisa dilihat oleh semua orang. Ini membuatku semakin sulit membuat keputusan. Sialan! Baru hari pertama sekolah dan sudah seperti ini keadaannya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika setiap hari hal ini terjadi, aku bisa tinggal nama kelas tiga SMA nanti.

"Setidaknya lihatlah dulu." Sasuke merendahkan suaranya, tangannya memakaikan kembali perban itu–hanya sekedar mengikatnya, memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatuku kembali sementara aku tidak berkomentar sepatah katapun, "Lihatlah dulu kegiatan klub itu, percayalah sedikit kepada Naruto. Tidak perlu kau tanggung sendiri beban ini seolah kau tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini. Tidak perlu jadi sok kuat, munafik."

Aku masih saja terdiam, tak mampu berkutik sampai Sasuke membantuku berdiri lagi. Tapi aku pun tak memberikan jawaban pasti padanya. Begitu aku berdiri, ia langsung meninggalkanku sendirian setelah berbicara beberapa kalimat. Mataku pun tak lepas dari pergelangan kakiku. Begitu mengetahuinya, rasanya nyeri sekali, seperti ingin lepas. Aku memang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, tapi masih memikirkan apa aku harus? Apa itu penting bagiku? Apakah keselamatanku hanya ada di tangan mereka saja?

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Writer's Note :

** Please Kindly Read This Note. It's Important!**

Konnichiwa, Minna- _sama_!

Author, yang dulu menggunakan _pen-name_ **Yatogami Tohka** , sekarang pindah ke akun ini dan merubah _pen-name_ Author menjadi **Apocxlypse**

Akun Yatogami Tohka tidak bisa dibuka entah mengapa (?). Author sangat amat teramat minta maaf bagi para pembaca yang menunggu _update-_ nya **Uchi No Denryoku**. Setelah hiatus setahun lebih (?) Author akan meneruskan cerita ini, namun karena perbedaan gaya bahasa dan jalan cerita, maka Author memutuskan untuk merekonstruksi cerita Uchi no Denryoku, dan merubah judulnya juga menjadi **Puissance Interieure**.

Author akan mengubah diksi dan gaya bahasa Author menjadi lebih _literate_ lagi ( atas saran dari guru bahasa Author juga, karena kemungkinan cerita ini akan dicoba untuk dijadikan novel, walau entah apa ada penerbit yang mau menerbitkan cerita nan penuh imajinasi ini, hahaha. ) Juga mencoba untuk menjaga konsistensi sudut pandang atau _point of view_ serba tahu dan tentu saja sudut pandangnya dari Sakura. Tapi tetap dimungkinkan terjadinya perubahan _point of view_ di tengah cerita mengingat Uchi No Denryoku memiliki cukup banyak karakter dan jalan ceritanya yang acap kali mengalami perubahan sudut pandang agar _feel_ -nya bisa tersampaikan sempurna kepada para pembaca.

Beberapa _scene_ yang ada di Uchi No Denryoku yang lama akan dirombak. Kasus-kasusnya pun mungkin ada yang berubah, seperti contohnya Chapter Summer Time yang mungkin akan dihilangkan atau diganti, atau Leadership Training Camp yang akan dirubah latar tempatnya. Ada yang dihilangkan, pula ada yang ditambahkan. _Gore_ di _case_ pertama nanti pun akan lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan Uchi no Denryoku yang lama. Author akan mengambil sedikit referensi dari beberapa _thriller movie_ dan _horror thriller games_. Semoga yang kali ini _gore_ nya lebih sampai pada para pembaca.

Dan masih seperti cerita lama, kemungkinan besar Author juga akan memasukkan unsure-unsur Eragon ( Novel Fantasi karangan Christopher Paolini ) ke dalam cerita, baik dalam penggunaan bahasa elf/bahasa kunonya ataupun meminjam nama. Oh ya, juga perubahan _Rate_. Karena cerita ini mengandung kata-kata kasar ( walau menurut Author masih dalam batas normal ) dan juga mengandung unsur _Gore_ maka Author mengubah _Rate_ -nya dari T ke M. Tapi tenang saja, tidak ada _scene_ delapan belas plus disini.

 _Pairing_ di _fanfic_ ini Sasuke dan Sakura, tentu saja, itu _couple_ kesayangan Author (?), namun unsur _romance_ akan jarang ditunjukkan. Beberapa _review_ berkata Sasuke terlalu cepat "nembak" Sakura di Uchi no Denryoku sebelum ini, maka Author akan membuatnya lebih lama disini. Dan Sakura, ya, dari chapter ini saja sudah sangat terlihat betapa OOC-nya dia. Entah bagaimana Author mengubah karakternya yang ceria dan banyak omong menjadi sosok yang seperti ini. SEBISA mungkin author akan mempertahankan _personality_ dasar karakter aslinya.

Dan Author sangat berharap tindakan yang sangat berani dan nekad ini (?) Tidak mengubah penilaian kalian terhadap jalan cerita ini. *Kembali membaca-baca _review_ Uchi no Denryoku di akun lama* *terharu* *merasa bersalah karena tidak segera _update_ * *salahkan sekolah dan _writerblock_ *

 _Yosh_! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa _review_ , saudara-saudaraku…

Tanyakan apa saja, Author menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Maaf bila ada _typo_!

Bagi yang sudah membaca Uchi no Denryoku sebelumnya, tidak ada salahnya membaca ulang… *wink wonk*


	2. Chapter 2 - Primum Conventus

"Kau kemana saja?" Naruto bertanya pada temannya yang baru saja kembali cukup lama, entah darimana. Saat itu ia sudah hendak melangkah kembali ke kelasnya meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, dan Sasuke datang tepat waktu. Hari itu hanyalah hari pertama sekolah setelah liburan, tidak akan lama mereka berada di sekolah itu untuk hari pertama, sebab tidak ada yang dibicarakan oleh para guru selain jadwal pelajaran baru, atau pengumuman-pengumuman lain yang berkaitan. Pelajaran belum resmi dimulai.

"Aku memeriksa sesuatu, itu saja." Sasuke menjawab santai, kemudian menyeimbangkan kecepatan jalannya dengan Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan ekspresi datar senantiasa menghias roman wajahnya.

"Sayang sekali," Naruto menghela nafas panjang, masih saja dipikirkannya soal gadis tadi yang ingin ia ajak masuk ke dalam klub penelitian arwahnya. Ia kecewa karena gagal mengajaknya, bahkan tampaknya membuat gadis itu kesal terhadapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura begitu saja–terlebih setelah penyerangan tadi pagi. Itu pertama kalinya semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Arwah itu sudah berani melukai Sakura, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa arwah lain tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap siswa-siswi yang bersekolah disana. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, Sasuke, dan seluruh anggota klub untuk menjaga keamanan sekolah dari hal-hal demikian. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja, _Teme_. Bagaimana kalau terjadi penyerangan lagi? Astaga, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apalagi yang berani dilakukan arwah-arwah disini. Andai saja kita mampu memurnikan semuanya dalam sehari."

"Itu mustahil, bangunan ini sudah hampir seratus tahun lamanya dan kaupikir ada berapa banyak arwah terperangkap disini? Baik yang lemah, maupun yang kuat. Baik yang tersesat maupun yang masih bisa membedakan baik dan buruk." Sasuke sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, sebelum bibirnya membentuk senyum sarkastik, "Tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi soal gadis bodoh itu, Naruto."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya?! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya… Oh, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan kepala sekolah soal ketidakberdayaan kita menangani kasus yang seharusnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari." Naruto menaikkan alisnya melihat ketenangan Sasuke yang menurutnya sedikit aneh saat itu–semenjak pergi tanpa berkata apapun dan kembali lagi tanpa memberitahu apapun juga.

"Tidak, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa…"

* * *

 _ **Puissance Interieure**_

Resurrectione Sanctorum

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puissance Interieure © Apocxlypse**

 **Genre/Rate** :

Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Horror – Mystery

Rate **M** _for Violence and Harsh Words, and Gore in the next chapters_

 **Pairing** :

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno **

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, _maybe_ Out Of Character, but I'll try my best to not ruin their original personality

* * *

Chapter 2 – Primum Conventus

* * *

Atas saran dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata batu obsidian sialan itu, aku kembali berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Aku kembali setelah memastikan Naruto tidak ada disini, dan benar saja, sama sekali tidak ada siapapun disini. Sasuke tidak membiarkanku pulang dengan perkataannya. Kata-katanya masih melayang-layang dalam benakku. Dan dengan menetap di ruang kesehatan ini, nampaknya aku mengiyakan apa yang dikatakannya. Senyum miris terbentuk begitu saja di bibirku, tanpa aku tahu mengapa aku tersenyum. Lagi bukan senyum bahagia yang merekah itu. Di tanganku sudah ada sebuah jadwal pelajaran dan _map_ sekolah yang diberikan salah satu guru di ruang tata usaha sebelum aku kembali ke sini. Menarik garis imajiner dengan jariku, dari tempatku berada ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang disebutkan Sasuke sebelum ia meninggalkanku tadi.

Ah, kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang ia katakan.

 _"Setidaknya lihatlah dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti berencana akan pulang setelah ini, wajahmu mengatakan segalanya. Ini permintaanku–sialan kenapa aku harus terlihat seperti memohon di hadapan gadis bodoh sepertimu. Setidaknya sebagai tanda terimakasihmu kepadaku karena aku telah menolongmu tadi pagi. Datanglah, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, ke halaman belakang. Klub penelitian arwah akan berkumpul disana. Lihatlah dulu apa yang biasanya kami lakukan. Jika setelah itu kau masih tidak mau untuk bergabung, maka tidak akan lagi aku menahanmu seperti ini."_

Kalimat yang sangat panjang untuk seseorang yang kuduga tak suka banyak bicara dan dingin seperti dirinya. Tch, apa pedulinya dirinya padaku? Ia memintaku untuk datang, tapi di telingaku kata-katanya beserta nada bicaranya tampak seperti memerintah. Terutama ketika ia mengumpat dalam kalimat itu, dan kutebak, ia tidak pernah atau jarang melakukan itu sebelumnya. Sedikit membuatku tersanjung karena aku seolah dianggap istimewa, tapi tetap saja. Ini konyol, terlibat lebih jauh dalam dunia yang paling tidak ingin kuketahui, konyol sekali. Setelah berkata demikian, kudengar dialah yang meminta izin agar aku bisa mendekam di ruang kesehatan dengan alasan aku terserang _panic attack_ dan asma bersamaan, konyolnya guru mempercayainya tanpa memeriksa keadaanku. Nah, nampaknya kita sudah bertemu dengan sang empunya sekolah, yang seenak jidat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Aku kembali berpikir setelah menarik nafas panjang. Sesungguhnya, faktanya, dan kenyataanya–kukatakan demikian sebagai penegasan, tidak akan ada yang percaya soal kekuatan yang dikatakan Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang-orang pasti berpikir imajinasi mereka terlalu kuat, atau mereka sudah gila, mereka sudah bosan dengan kehidupan normal dan memutuskan untuk memberi 'bumbu' pada kehidupan mereka sendiri. Klub penelitian arwah itu hanya akan berakhir dicemooh dan dihina, sama seperti nasibku. Itu adalah isu masyarakat, kemudian kutambahkan sebagian logika lain. Jika mereka menyebut perserikatan itu adalah klub, maka artinya kepala sekolah sudah memberikan izin dan persetujuan pada mereka. Nah, kepala sekolah seperti apa yang percaya terhadap hal-hal mistis seperti itu? Semakin banyak saja pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam benakku, yang kemudian segera kuhapus dengan menutup kedua mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Sudah sangat lama aku mendekam disini, rasanya seperti seharian penuh. Aku melirik jam dinding, dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. Sebentar lagi bel pulang, maka tidak masalah kalau aku tertangkap basah tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari pertama. Langkah pertama setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu, sensasi dingin membuatku bergidik. Rasanya tidak senyaman berada di dalam ruang kesehatan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi tidak mundur diriku dan tetap berjalan sesuai dengan arah yang ditunjukkan _map_ untuk sampai ke halaman belakang. Kutemukan juga sebuah jalan pintas, tidak terlalu jelas di _map_ tapi kurasa patut dicoba. Daripada memutar, aku kemudian memotong jalan ke sebuah koridor sepi. Kiri dan kanannya hanya terdapat ruangan kosong–bukan kelas. Ruang seni, ruang musik, ruang masak, ruang audiovisual dan ruang serbaguna. Adapun ruangan terakhir sebelum berbelok adalah sebuah gudang.

Selangkah, dua langkah, aku masih merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi langkah-langkah berikutnya tampak berat. Perasaanku tidak enak, dan aku merasa mulai tertekan. Atmosfirnya berubah dingin. Aku menoleh, tak ada siapapun disana. Aku benar-benar sendiri. Tenanglah, Sakura, jalan lebih cepat, supaya kau cepat sampai ke halaman belakang. Terus-terusan kalimat itu kuulang dalam benakku. Aku hendak melangkah lagi, tapi niatan itu langsung ciut. Mengapa?

Mereka ada. Mereka disana! Samar-samar, mereka berlalu lalang di koridor itu. Keluar dan masuk dari ruangan-ruangan yang ada disana, seolah tengah menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Tidak lagi, tolong jangan lagi. Kedua tanganku terkepal, mataku tak bisa lepas dari mereka. Tanpa kusadari aku terlalu takut hingga melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Rupa mereka terlalu buruk, aku mual karenanya. Tapi sialan mata ini! Ingin kucongkel dan kukubur saja, lalu buta selamanya! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan nampaknya membuat beberapa dari mereka menyadari kehadiranku. Mereka menoleh, pandangan semua tertuju padaku. Semakin ciut nyaliku, sialan sejak kapan aku penakut seperti ini!

Dan di saat ketakutanku hampir memuncak, dua tangan menutup mataku kemudian. Membuatku hampir berteriak tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang pemilik tangan membuatku mengurungkan niatan itu.

"Pura-pura tidak melihat saja." ucapnya, "Kalau kau terus-terusan seperti itu, mereka akan berpikir kau bisa melihat mereka, dan akan menjadi berbahaya karena mungkin mereka akan mendatangimu, meminta pertolonganmu untuk kembali ke alam mereka, mencoba berkomunikasi denganmu atau parahnya mengambil alih tubuhmu. Kau tahu, kerasukan…"

"…. N-naruto." Langsung tubuhku diselimuti kelegaan hingga hampir saja terjatuh tubuhku karena kakiku goyah, Mulutku terbuka, hendak menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku tapi teringat kemudian penolakanku, membuatku enggan mengatakannya karena harga diri yang tinggi. Aku akan merasa tidak enak hati nantinya pada Naruto, walau tampaknya aku berhutang budi padanya.

"Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan _map_ sekolah ini, hingga memilih koridor ini untuk pergi ke halaman belakang." Ia tertawa, mengonfirmasi kebenaran dengan melirik kertas _map_ –yang lecak karena kuremas– di tanganku. "Untung saja aku sudah keluar dari kelas lebih dulu. _Teme_ masih ada urusan, karena ia ketua kelas, jadi kurasa ia akan menyusul nanti."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan pergi ke halaman belakang?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tapi kemudian tanganku menepuk dahi karena melupakan sesuatu, "Ah, Sasuke pasti memberitahumu kalau tadi pagi ia mengejarku dan menyuruhku untuk melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan klub kalian itu sepulang sekolah."

"Huh? Jadi itu yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi pagi?!" Nampaknya kalimatku mengundang gelak tawa, tidak yakin apa Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu, "Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku, sungguh! Aku bisa berkata demikian karena koridor ini hanya akan membawamu ke halaman belakang. Murid baru sepertimu tidak mungkin punya urusan ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada disini. Sungguh! Aku tidak percaya kalau _Teme_ -lah yang mengajakmu hingga kau mau datang melihat kegiatan klub kami. Kupikir pemuda berhati es itu sama sekali tidak menaruh peduli padamu. Hahaha, dasar _tsundere_ dirinya!"

Aku tidak menjawab lagi, dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan lebih dulu. Pemuda itu dengan mudah menganalisa, membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa dirinya. Dan semakin diriku bertanya-tanya begitu kulihat arwah-arwah yang ada di koridor itu lebih memilih untuk menghindari dari Naruto. Sekuat apa pemuda itu, sampai-sampai ditakuti arwah. Dan seolah ia bisa membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat itu, ia langsung menyahut, "Arwah lemah tidak akan berani menyerang orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Maka itu, Sakura- _chan_ harus jadi kuat supaya tidak diserang arwah lagi." Ia menoleh padaku sejenak, tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis yang masih menunjukkan keraguanku. Segera kukejar langkahnya, hingga aku berada di sebelahnya.

Sesampainya kami di taman belakang, sudah ada beberapa pemuda disana. Tak kulihat ada satupun perempuan. Dan aku menjadi khawatir pertemuan ini–dan karena kehadiranku– akan berakhir dengan _gangbang_. Baiklah, abaikan segera pikiran kotorku itu. Aku tidak semesum itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang muncul di pikiranku.

"Selamat datang, Naruto- _kun_." Pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit yang sungguh pucat seolah tak setitik darahpun mengalir di dalam tubuhnya menyapa Naruto, sementara pemuda-pemuda lain yang tengah duduk bangkit berdiri, melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria tadi, menyambut Naruto dengan jabatan tangan atau sebangsanya. Tidak, tidak sampai cium pipi kanan kiri seperti dugaanmu.

"Nah, nah… siapa lagi yang kaubawa kali ini, Naruto?" Pria lain lagi, dengan rambut diikat ke belakang dan mencuat ke atas–membuat wajahnya seolah adalah nanas– menatap diriku dan Naruto bergantian. Tak pernah dihadapkan dengan pertemuan yang seperti ini, aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang Naruto seperti anak kecil yang malu-malu bertemu orang baru, ya, memalukan memang.

"Kenalkan!" Naruto yang tidak peka malah menarikku ke depannya, menepuk kedua bahuku, "Haruno Sakura- _chan_ akan melakukan observasi terhadap kegiatan klub kita hari ini sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuk bergabung atau tidak, Sakura- _chan_ bisa melihat arwah, dan ia mampu melihat masa lalu dengan kekuatannya, unik bukan?"

"Serius?!" Mendadak mereka menjadi antusias dan segera mendekat padaku, refleks diriku menarik tubuh sedikit mundur untuk menjaga jarak. "Dewi fortuna benar-benar ada di pihak kita, di saat kita sangat membutuhkan kekuatan satu ini, kemudian datang saja ia bersama Naruto! _Trip_ mencari 'itu' bisa dilanjutkan lagi pada liburan mendatang!" Dari sekian pemuda, yang paling antusias adalah pria berambut nanas tadi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya soal 'itu', tapi kurasa itu bukan hal biasa, aku bisa merasakannya dari cara pria itu berbicara.

Oh, _well_ ¸kurasa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah datang kesini.

"S-Shikamaru!" Naruto menegur, tapi kurasa bukan teguran yang serius untuk bisa kupertimbangkan untuk memutuskan apa aku akan pulang saja daripada menghabiskan waktu berhargaku disini.

"Ah, aku mengambil keputusan yang salah. Sudah kuduga, rupanya kau mengajakku hanya karena kekuatanku yang kalian butuhkan itu. Entah apapun yang kalian cari, semoga bisa kalian temukan tanpa kekuatanku." Langsung kutepis tangan Naruto yang berada di pundakku dan melangkah gusar meninggalkan mereka. Kudengar Naruto memanggil namaku dengan suara lantangnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dimanfaatkan adalah hal yang paling kubenci, dan sekarang aku merasakannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Brengsek mereka semua.

"T-tunggu dulu, Sakura- _chan_!" Tak kuduga Naruto mengejarku. Ia menahan tanganku, dan aku berhenti tanpa menoleh padanya, "Maafkan Shikamaru! Ambisinya terlalu kuat soal itu, tapi percayalah padaku, aku mengajakmu bukan karena menginginkan kekuatanmu, tapi aku sungguh ingin membantumu keluar dari masalahmu. Itu adalah bagian dari tugas kami, klub penelitian arwah, untuk membantu siswa-siswi yang memiliki masalah yang berkaitan soal itu, seperti dirimu."

Aku masih belum menoleh. Kata-kata Naruto belum mampu meyakinkan diriku.

"Lihatlah dulu! Bukankah itu yang _Teme_ katakan padamu? Setelah itu aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk bergabung ataupun untuk terlibat lebih jauh. Setelah itu, keputusan berada di tanganmu, Sakura- _chan_." Pria ini, rasanya benar-benar berniat baik untuk membantuku. Ia tahu kelemahanku, tak mampu menolak permohonan orang, apalagi ia sudah berbuat baik padaku. Membuat Naruto di posisi seperti ini, aku sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Naruto melepaskan tanganku, dan barulah diriku menoleh padanya. Senyumnya merekah, mungkin ia senang aku tidak jadi pergi begitu saja. "I-Ini belum keputusan pasti! J-jika aku memutuskan untuk bergabung, aku hanya ingin meminta cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku, setelah itu aku tidak akan lagi terlibat dalam kegiatan kalian, terutama dengan pria yang kaupanggil Shikamaru itu. Aku tidak suka dimanfaatkan."

Naruto mendelik ke arah Shikamaru seolah menyalahkan pria itu, kemudian menatapku kembali dengan penuh keramahan, "Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_! Kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik begitu kau memutuskan untuk bergabung!" Kembali Naruto mengajakku untuk bergabung bersama pemuda-pemuda di sana. Sampai saat ini Sasuke belum datang, aku jadi bertanya-tanya dimana dia. Naruto berkata ia harus mengurus sesuatu, tapi apakah selama ini? "Naruto, Sasuke… belum datang juga." ucapku, sembari menoleh ke arah koridor yang tadi kulewati bersama Naruto.

"Ah, _Teme_ memang orang sibuk, biarkan saja. Sebentar lagi juga datang, mungkin. Atau mungkin juga, ia sedang berbicara dengan guru pembina klub, mungkin membicarakan dirimu." Aku sangat yakin Naruto bergurau. Klub seperti ini mempunya guru pembina? Yang benar saja?! Astaga, ibu, sekolah macam apa ini yang kau pilihkan untukku. Semakin berwarna saja masa mudaku dengan warna-warna asing yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, bukan warna pelangi melainkan warna gelap terang yang kontras, "Pertama-tama, biar kukenalkan mereka dulu padamu."

Naruto menunjuk pria yang menyambutnya pertama kali tadi, "Pemuda pucat ini, namanya Sai. Ia ahli dalam menggambar dengan kuas. Kau mungkin akan terkesima dengan gambarannya yang tiada cacat sedikitpun dan sangat cepat ia menyelesaikannya." Sai menunjukkan senyumnya padaku, aku tidak bisa menebak apa artinya ia menyambutku dengan terbuka atau ia tengah berpikir macam-macam dibalik senyum itu, entahlah. Dan kurasa Naruto hendak mengenalkan anggota klubnya beserta kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh setiap anggota. Kemudian ia berlanjut menunjuk pria berambut nanas, "Nah, seperti yang tadi sudah kauketahui, namanya Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda terpintar di sekolah ini, pandai menyusun strategi dan mengambil keputusan, deduksinya tak terbantahkan!" Aku menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal, dan pemuda itu menyadarinya, maka ia memalingkan wajahnya, menolak melakukan kontak mata denganku, "Ini Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba sangat menyukai anjing. Ia memiliki anjing besar bernama Akamaru yang terkadang ia bawa ke sekolah karena bisa membantu pekerjaan kami disini." Aku membayangkan sebenarnya anjing yang dimaksud itu se-spesial apa, "Ini Hyuuga Neji, Ia tak buta, apalagi katarak! Warna matanya memang seperti itu, _indigo_. Itu bagian dari kekuatan yang dimilikinya." Jika saja Naruto tak menjelaskan itu, aku pasti sudah menganggap pemuda ini mengalami katarak di usia dini. "Yang terakhir, Rock Lee! Ia pintar soal beladiri. Kau bisa belajar beladiri dengannya jika kau mau."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruno- _san_!" Lee membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Bukannya tersanjung, aku malah sedikit ngeri dekat-dekat dengan pemuda yang satu ini. Ya, bisa kurasakan semangatnya berkobar-kobar. Kira-kira kekuatan semacam apa yang dimiliki dirinya.

"Dan sisanya dalah Naruto, dan Sasuke?" aku bertanya. Anggotanya lebih sedikit dari yang kuduga. Kurasa memang orang yang mempunyai kekuatan atau kelebihan khusus seperti mereka di sini tak sebanyak yang kukira. "Kalian hanya bertujuh."

"Masih ada anggota lain, namun saat ini yang dikumpulkan memang hanya kami." Yang menjawab adalah pria yang jika tidak salah kuingat bernama Kiba, "Kami juga memiliki anggota perempuan, mereka memang tidak datang karena yang akan melakukan pekerjaan hari ini adalah hanya kami bertujuh."

"Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai? Pekerjaan ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama dan aku tidak mau pulang terlalu sore." Shikamaru berucap, diakhiri dengan menguap lebar.

Naruto menganggukmengiyakan perkataan Shikamaru, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi _Teme_ belum datang."

"Kita akan mulai tanpanya. Ia bisa bergabung jika urusannya sudah selesai." Sai membuka _map_ sekolah yang sama seperti milikku, menyebarkannya di bangku taman hingga kami semua bisa melihatnya. _Map_ yang dimilikinya sedikit lebih besar dari milikku, nampaknya ia mencetak ulang. Sungguh, aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka lakukan saat ini. "Kita bagi saja seperti biasa. Aku dengan Shikamaru, kami akan membersihkan sayap kiri." Dengan pena ia menandai bagian gedung sekolah yang ia sebut sayap kiri, "Neji dengan Lee, kalian bersihkan sayap kanan. " Kembali ia lakukan hal yang sama terhadap gedung bagian kanan. " _Gymansium_ , lapangan dan aula adalah bagianmu, Kiba." Sai menatap pemuda yang ia sebutkan namanya tadi, "Sementara gedung utama…" Dan pandangan kami tertuju pada gedung yang ada di depan kami, "Seperti biasa adalah bagianmu bersama Sasuke, Naruto- _kun_."

"Dan aku akan membawa Sakura- _chan_ bersamaku. Akan lebih aman dengan begitu." Seolah mereka semua sudah mengakui Naruto dan kelebihan yang dimilikinya, mereka mengangguk setuju saja. Naruto merangkulku, kemudian tersenyum kembali kepadaku. Sedikit ia mampu menenangkan hatiku yang penuh keraguan dan tanda tanya dalam benakku.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sebenarnya? Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'membersihkan' ? Kenapa juga kalian harus berpencar?" Aku melepaskan sebuah pertanyaan yang paling kuinginkan jawabannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura?" Neji menatapku, "Kami klub penelitian arwah, dan aku yakin Naruto sudah menjelaskan sebagian besar visi dan misi klub ini. Mendengar istilah 'membersihkan' seharusnya bisa mengarahkanmu pada suatu kesimpulan dari premis-premis yang sudah ada, bukan?"

Ah, aku memang idiot. Apalagi kalau bukan membersihkan arwah–kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Arwah disini cukup banyak, makanya mereka membagi tugas. Gedung utama adalah yang paling sering digunakan, maka itu Sasuke dan Naruto –yang kuanggap terkuat dari semuanya– diberi tanggung jawab disana. "Apa kalian melakukannya setiap hari?"

"Tentu tidak, Haruno- _san_." Kali ini Lee yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Pekerjaan ini hanya dilakukan setelah liburan, karena kami yakin jumlah arwah yang ada di gedung ini selama gedung ini ditinggalkan berlibur akanlah bertambah, entah darimanapun itu. Baik arwah yang telah lama tinggal, maupun arwah yang sedang mencari tempat baru. Tugas kami membersihkannya adalah untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Maksudmu kerasukan?" Aku langsung menyebut saja yang dikatakan Naruto saat kami di koridor tadi.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Sebelum kami–klub ini ada, kabarnya hal itu sudah menjadi acara setiap hari disini."

Aku bergidik ngeri, Membayangkan setiap hari kejadian semengerikan itu terjadi. Membayangkan seseorang yang tengah tenang-tenangnya menjalanlan kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa kemudian kesadarannya direnggut paksa oleh arwah sialan itu dan seenaknya saja mengendalikan tubuh manusia. Aku pikir inilah alasannya mengapa klub ini disetujui oleh kepala sekolah, terlebih jika setelah keberadaan klub ini, frekuensi kejadian itu bisa ditekan. Satu demi satu pertanyaan yang ada dalam benakku mulai terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu dan keterlibatanku dengan mereka. Aku tidak bertanya lagi, biarlah mereka selesaikan dulu pekerjaan mereka demi kenyamanan dan keamanan kegiatan sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan sekarang." Lalu kami semua pergi ke tempat yang menjadi tanggung jawab masing-masing. Aku mengikuti Naruto, sebagai yang pergi terakhir karena pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke sejenak.

"Bagaimana bisa arwah menjadi kuat?" Aku bertanya, daripada tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Kurasa Naruto juga tidak biasa dengan atmosfir canggung mendadak seperti ini.

"Mudah saja, mereka bisa mengambil kekuatan dari arwah yang ada di sekitar mereka. Atau kesesatan dalam hati mereka bisa menuntun mereka menjadi setan. Ya, arwah dan setan, adalah dua hal berbeda. Arwah tidaklah mempunyai tujuan yang buruk seperti setan, arwah biasanya hanya ingin berada di dunia lebih lama saja…"

"Apa yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah arwah yang kuat?"

"Seperti yang sudah kaualami, mereka mampu menyentuhmu sedemikian rupa, melukaimu. Mereka akan terlihat lebih jelas dari arwah pada umumnya di matamu. Sebagian besar dari mereka mampu mengubah rupa buruk mereka menjadi seolah mereka adalah manusia biasa. Mampu mengambil alih tubuh orang lain dengan mudah, dan mampu berkomunikasi dengan manusia seperti layaknya manusia dengan manusia. Justru yang seperti itulah arwah yang berbahaya. Keinginan mereka begitu kuat, entah dengan tujuan apa, hingga mampu menarik kekuatan dalam sekitar mereka. Mereka akan berusaha memancing orang-orang yang mampu melihat mereka, seperti dirimu, dengan kalimat-kalimat hasutan mereka."

"Sasuke menyuruhmu memurnikan arwah yang tadi pagi menyerangku sejak lama, tapi tak kaulakukan. Apa ada alasan khusus dibalik itu?"

Naruto tertawa, ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya, "Yang satu itu, ya… memang kelalaianku. Sasuke menyuruhku demikian, tapi tak kulakukan karena terpengaruh tipu daya arwah itu. Kupikir arwah itu arwah lemah, jadi kubiarkan saja karena ia pun takkan menganggu juga. _Teme_ punya keunggulan, ia mampu membedakan arwah jahat dan baik dari aura yang dimiliki masing-masing arwah. Manusia pun juga memilikinya, namun lebih sulit dilihat. Neji bisa melihat aura manusia." Ya, kuingat Naruto berkata mata _indigo_ Neji sebagai bagian dari kekuatan pemuda itu, "Maaf sekali malah kau yang menjadi korban dari arwah itu."

Aku tersenyum, seolah mengatakan itu bukan salahnya. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa arwah yang semula Naruto anggap lemah akan menjadi se-agresif itu, dan lagi terhadapku. "Apa arwah-arwah sering menyerang murid baru?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, " _Well_ , soal itu… Jujur saja, ini jarang terjadi. Setelah pekerjaan ini selesai, kami berniat mendiskusikannya bersama-sama. Ini aneh, maksudku… bagaimana bisa mereka tahu bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang sedemikian langkanya dan mengejarmu."

Jadi memang begitu, ini bukan kejadian biasa-biasa saja. Makanya Naruto bersikeras memintaku bergabung. Makanya Sasuke sampai mengejarku begitu. Mereka sudah memprediksinya, sementara aku dengan kepala batuku tetap saja menolak menerima bantuan yang diberikan mereka itu. Aku menghela nafas, rasanya semakin rumit saja. Yang bisa kuprediksi sekarang adalah masa SMA yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai masa emas di masa remaja itu tidak akan bisa menjadi masa SMA yang normal.

" _Teme_ terlalu lama, baiklah kita mulai saja sekarang." Naruto berjalan memasuki koridor tadi, dan aku senantiasa mengekorinya. Pria itu berniat membersihkan gedung utama di mulai dari atas, tidak terkecuali atap yang sering dikunjungi siswi-siswi untuk makan siang pada jam istirahat. Yang dilakukan Naruto tidak lain hanyalah berjalan, menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memeriksa setiap sudut koridor, membuka pintu-pintu ruangan dan memeriksa, kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut ditempelinya sebuah kertas dengan tulisan yang tak kumengerti. Itu adalah _kekai_ , begitu yang dikatakan Naruto kala aku bertanya, gunanya untuk melindungi ruangan tersebut dari arwah jahat. _Kekai_ yang semula hanyalah sebuah kertas itu lenyap seolah ditelan kayu pintu, entah bagaimana bisa tertanam di dalam sana, dan pertama kali aku cukup terkesiap melihatnya. Tak mampu diriku berkomentar, sebab hal itu mustahil sangat.

"Aku harus memeriksa ke dalam, kau mau ikut?" Ia bertanya begitu kami sampai di toilet lantai yang saat itu sedang kami kunjungi, segera aku menggeleng, dan nampaknya ia mengerti kenapa, "Kalau begitu tunggulah disini, jangan pergi terlalu jauh."

Aku mengangguk. Menunggu Naruto di luar, menatap keluar jendela melihat awan yang bergerak pelan. Baru jam segini, namun awan sudah gelap saja. Seolah hari sudah sore, Belum terlihat ada yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, nampaknya ini tugas yang cukup melelahkan bagi mereka, ya.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit. Naruto belum keluar juga dari toilet. Kenapa lama sekali?

Aku ingin menyusulnya ke dalam, tapi pendengaranku menangkap suara yang jauh lebih menarik. Suara itu mampu memancing keingintahuanku memuncak, mampu membuat langkahku berhenti dan berbalik. Tungkaiku membawaku menuju sumber suara,

 _Hiks… hiks…_

Suara rintihan tangis itu.

 _H-hiks… c-cincinku_ …

Berasal dari tangga menuju ke atap. Aku terdiam di bawah tangga. Di atas sana ada sesuatu, arwah? Aku takut, tapi penasaran. Sasuke benar, aku idiot. Aku tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahuku. Naruto belum keluar , hendak memanggil tapi aku tak mau mengganggu apapun yang ia lakukan di dalam sana. Kuberanikan diriku, melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Semakin lama langkahku semakin cepat, seraya rintihan tangis yang awalnya samar-samar itu semakin jelas di telingaku, Kemudian, tangga terakhir kunaiki.

" _Kyaaa!"_

Kutemukan dia, arwah yang menangis di pojok dekat dengan pintu menuju atap. Parasnya cantik, ia memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dipegang dalam genggamannya sebuah saputangan merah muda. Baju yang dikenakannya, seperti baju guru. Mungkinkah? Dan ia menjerit ketika bertemu denganku. Arwah macam apa lagi ini, " _Ka-kau bisa melihatku?!"_

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu.

" _Benarkah?! Waaah, senangnya!"_ Arwah itu tersenyum, seolah kehadiranku membangkitkan harapannya, " _Ano,,, aku ada permintaan. M-Maukah kau menolongku_?" Ia bertanya padaku sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan mata memelas.

Kubalas juga dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum berkata, "Iya... Tentu saja." Ini sih, tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa.

" _Aku menjatuhkan cincin pertunanganku dengan salah satu guru di sekolah ini, d-dibalik pagar itu._ " Arwah itu menunjuk ke sebuah pagar pembatas di atap. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu, sebab ia takut pada ketinggian, begitu yang dikatakannya sebelum ini, _"Aku terpeleset waktu mengambilnya._ " Sempat ia terdiam, dan isakannya semakin menjadi, " _Aku bodoh sekali, kehilangan nyawa sendiri hanya karena sebuah cincin. Aku benar-benar ceroboh._ "

Aku tak bisa melepas tatapanku daripadanya. Ia selalu memangis di sudut itu, sendirian. Meratapi nasibnya yang meninggal karena terjatuh, cincin pertunangan yang ia jatuhkan di balik pagar itu. Apa yang dikatakan tuangannya saat itu. Memikirkan hal ini, ia justru lebih kasihan daripada manusia hidup. "Tenanglah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Tunggu disini." Aku berjalan tanpa beban menuju ke pagar itu dan melompatinya. Mencari disekitar sana sambil berpegangan. Sekalipun masih banyak ruang, tapi tetap saja, kecerobohan bisa menjadikanku sama seperti arwah wanita itu. Aku baru memikirkan, sejak kapan wanita itu meninggal? Jika ia menjatuhkan cincin disini, seharusnya… sudah hilang terbawa air menuju saluran air.

Rasanya Naruto sebelum ini sudah mengatakan padaku tentang arwah yang bisa berbicara.

Tapi aku lupa, aku bertanya hanya agar kami ada bahan pembicaraan, bukan karena aku memang penasaran dengan jenis-jenis arwah yang ada di sini. Aku tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Cincinnya, sama sekali tidak ada…" ucapku. Aku belum menoleh sama sekali, masih berusaha mencari. Sedikit demi sedikit mendekati batas, melirik ke lubang saluran air kalau-kalau tersangkut disana.

" _C-coba periksa dengan cermat! Cincin itu kecil, jadi kupikir pasti tak mudah terlihat_." Masih kudengar jawabannya dari kejauhan sana. Aku melakukan seperti yang dipintanya. Sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke bawah, karena bisa dibayangkan, berdiri di pinggir atap gedung bertingkat sekitar 5 tingkat sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Juga dalam benakku, masih mencoba mengingat perkataan Naruto.

"Sama sekali tidak ada…" Aku mengulang kalimatku dan berbalik.

Dan hal pertama yang terfokus oleh kedua lensaku adalah tasku melayang tepat ke wajahku.

"…?!" Tak mampu kakiku menahan keseimbangan, goyah keduanya karena keterkejutan. Aku terjatuh ke belakang, namun tanganku refleks meraih pegangan. Aku ingat sekarang. Ucapan Naruto tentang arwah yang bisa berkomunikasi.

"… _.Mampu mengambil alih tubuh orang lain dengan mudah, dan mampu berkomunikasi dengan manusia seperti layaknya manusia dengan manusia. Justru yang seperti itulah arwah yang berbahaya. Keinginan mereka begitu kuat, entah dengan tujuan apa, hingga mampu menarik kekuatan dalam sekitar mereka. Mereka akan berusaha memancing orang-orang yang mampu melihat mereka, seperti dirimu…."_

Seharusnya aku mengingat dengan baik kata-kata Naruto. Sekarang, ingin berteriak pun sulit. Naruto takkan mampu mendengar suaraku. Helai-helai rambut kasar merayapi jemariku– tidak bisa kulihat apa, kemudian mata yang melotot lebar mengintip dari balik sana. Arwah wanita tadi! Rupanya jauh lebih buruk daripada arwah tadi pagi. Rambutnya berhiaskan bercak-bercak darah. Ia tidak bohong soal jatuh dari atap, dilihat dari keadaannya.

Ia bohong soal mengapa ia bisa terjatuh.

" _KAU! KAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU! SERAGAM INI! RAMBUT MERAH MUDA INI!"_ Arwah itu menjerit-jerit, ia masih menangis–kali ini bukan air mata, melainkan darah yang keluar dari matanya. " _AAAA!_ " Jemarinya dengan kuku panjang tajam hendak meraih wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Mencongkel mataku? Menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada wajahku? Tidak! Tidak lagi!

Kulepaskan jemariku, membiarkan tubuhku terjatuh sehingga ia tak dapat mencapainya.

Mulutku tak mampu melepas jeritan, bibirku kelu. Sebentar lagi kepala ini akan menghantam tanah di bawah sana. Naruto! Sasuke! Dua nama yang tak mampu kupanggil saat ini. Kulihat arwah tadi terbakar dengan api, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Namun segera kudapatkan jawabannya.

"S-Sasuke!?" Pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir atap, di sebelahnya arwah itu menjerit kesakitan, kemudian lenyap menjadi debu yang kemungkinan terbawa angin. Sasuke melihatku. Apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang, bisa segera kutebak, "J-jangan…. Jangan!"

Terlambat peringatanku. Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya, bobotnya yang lebih berat membuat ia terjatuh lebih cepat hingga mampu meraihku dalam dekapannya. Tapi ini semua percuma. Tak lama lagi tanah akan menyambut tubuh kami, dan kami berdua akan mati. Siapa yang idiot sekarang?!

"SHIKAMARU!" Ia berteriak, suara baritonnya bercampur adrenalin yang terpompa jantungnya, memekikkan telinga, "BAYANGANMU!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat. Yang kutahu pasti, Sasuke mencoba menyentuh dinding gedung dengan kakinya yang panjang. Kemudian ….

Tidak lagi kurasakan gravitasi menarik tubuh kami berdua ke bawah.

"Sialan, berat juga kalian berdua!" Shikamaru berkomentar, aku tidak tahu sama sekali apa maksudnya.

"Sasuke- _san_! Sakura-san!" Samar-samar kudengar suara Sai. Tapi tak punya nyali aku untuk menoleh. Kutenggelamkan wajahku dalam dekapan Sasuke–yang mendekapku semakin erat. Bagaimana bisa kami berhenti di udara? Kami bahkan tak menyentuh apa-apa. Sai berseru lagi setelah beberapa saat, "Lepas, Shikamaru!"

Kembali kami ditarik gravitasi, aku menjerit tertahan. Tubuh kami menghantam sesuatu, entah apa itu, tak lama setelah kami kembali terjatuh. Bukan tanah, tapi sesuatu yang besar dan … bergerak. Aku mengintip, dan serasa terbang di atas permadani, tapi bukan itu yang membawa kami, melainkan seekor burung besar yang terbuat dari goresan tinta _monochrome_. Sebuah gambar!? Burung itu membawa kami berdua turun ke tanah dengan selamat, tapi aku belum melepaskan dekapanku dari Sasuke. Aku sungguh takut, tak pernah sebelumnya merasakan di ambang hidup dan mati dengan rasa takut sebesar ini.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi. Naruto?! Kau yang sejak tadi bersamanya!" Shikamaru membentak Naruto, yang tampaknya baru saja sampai di sana.

"Aku lengah! Maafkan aku! Aku meninggalkannya sejenak untuk memeriksa bilik toilet, yang ternyata memakan waktu lebih lama. Setelah keluar… setelah keluar aku tidak menemukannya." Ia menjelaskan, sembari berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk kembali normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ada yang sakit?" Kemudian aku menggeleng. Aku menangis, berusaha menutupi hal itu dengan kedua tanganku, tapi tak bisa kusembunyikan isakanku. Aku tidak menduga, bahwa aku percaya dengan tipudaya arwah itu. Aku terpancing, kemudian hampir mati. Lalu Sasuke… Kalau saja tidak ada Shikamaru, kalau saja tidak ada Sai… Kami berdua akan berakhir dengan kepala pecah. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, kita bicarakan hal ini disana." Sasuke menggendongku, dan kubiarkan ia melakukannya karena aku sendiri masih dilanda _shock_ berat. Inilah _panic attack_ yang sesungguhnya.

Lee menyuguhhkanku dengan segelas teh hangat. Semua orang menarik kursi mengelilingiku. Masih belum ada yang mampu memulai percakapan. "Terimakasih, Sai, Shikamaru." Sasuke-lah yang pertama membuka mulut.

"Maafkan kecerobohanku. Seharusnya aku mengawasinya!" Naruto masih dilanda dengan rasa bersalahnya, "Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_. Aku…"

Aku menggeleng kemudian, "T-tidak, tidak, Jangan salahkan Naruto! Ia bukan tak bisa menjagaku, akulah yang berkeliaran sendiri tanpa dirinya. Aku… aku lupa perkataan Naruto soal arwah yang bisa berbicara, aku… aku terhasut. Aku menuruti saja perkataan arwah itu tanpa ingat yang Naruto katakana padaku." Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, "Maafkan aku, semuanya."

"Baiklah, tidak perlu saling menyalahkan atau menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bukan ini yang seharusnya kita bahas sekarang." Kiba menyudahi percakapan canggung tadi, "Masalah utamanya adalah mengapa Sakura bisa diserang arwah tadi pagi, bukankah itu yang akan kita bicarakan?" Kiba menoleh pada Sasuke, jadi kurasa Sasuke yang merencanakan pembahasan ini, yang tahu menahu soal kejadian tadi pagi hanyalah ia dan Naruto.

"Kau dikejar oleh arwah tadi pagi, bisa kau jelaskan kronologinya?" Neji bertanya padaku dengan nada menginterogasi. Membuatku tersedak tehku sendiri. Tanganku memegangi leherku sebelum aku mulai berbicara.

"Aku datang, melewati koridor di samping gedung sekolah. Semua baik-baik saja sampai aku merasakan ada tangan menarik kakiku. Arwah itu, sangat terlihat jelas. Ia melukai kakiku–yang baru kusadari setelah Sasuke memperlihatkannya padaku, kemudian… aku berlari, ia mengejarku. Aku menabrak Sasuke, dan tak sadarkan diri."

"Aku memusnahkan arwah itu…" Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya, "Arwah yang seharusnya dimurnikan Naruto sejak dulu." Lagi-lagi ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Kemudian membawa gadis itu ke sini. Menurut kalian, mengapa arwah itu menyerangnya?"

"Karena ia punya kekuatan? Tapi bagaimana arwah itu bisa tahu? Terlebih, Sakura- _san_ dalah murid baru disini." Pendapat pertama diucapkan oleh Sai. "Anggota kita tidak pernah diserang arwah, baik saat sebelum bergabung dengan klub maupun setelah bergabung. Bukankah ini aneh?"

"…. Atau hanya kebetulan? Arwah itu mungkin punya keinginan yang begitu kuat hingga menyerang Haruno- _san_ yang kebetulan adalah murid baru?" Pendapat kedua diucapkan oleh Lee. Pendapat ini lebih masuk akal daripada pendapat Sai yang kuanggap sedikit berlebihan.

"Ayolah, kita tidak perlu membahas soal ini lagi." Aku mengangkat suara kemudian, "Mungkin Lee benar, mereka arwah yang mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk bebas. Untuk membalas dendam, atau untuk mendapatkan apa yang telah diambil daripadanya. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan…" Aku melirik jam dinding, "Kurasa aku sudah harus pulang." Aku mengisyaratkan pada Kiba dan Sai yang duduk di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku untuk menggeser tempat duduk mereka agar aku bisa turun dari tempat tidurku. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Untuk sekedar jaga-jaga, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku. Belum sempat aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat penolakan, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berdiri, mendudukkan kembali Naruto dengan menekan bahu pria itu, dan apa yang dilakukannya nampak disetujui oleh anggota Puissance Interieure yang lain.

"Tidak lagi, Naruto. Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Sasuke meninggalkan tempat duduknya, meraih tas di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, "Katakan pada ayah aku akan pulang terlambat." Ia berucap tanpa menoleh.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak perlu! Tuan Uchiha, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Ada apa dengan kalian ini hingga begitu mengkhawatirkanku…" Kalimat penolakan yang ditujukan untuk Naruto kini ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Baru kuingat, aku bahkan belum berterimakasih padanya karena telah menolongku, "Aa… aku berubah pikiran. Baiklah, tolong antarkan aku pulang." Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau aku berdebat dengannya, aku akan mati luar dalam. Kau tahu maksudku, aku akan mati jiwa dan ragaku… oke, ini berlebihan. Intinya aku mencari mati dengannya kalau berniat adu mulut dengannya.

Sasuke memimpin jalan, aku mengekorinya. Kami berdua berpamitan pada anggota lain, kemudian meninggalkan mereka yang masih duduk di ruang kesehatan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Sasuke meyakinkanku untuk meninggalkan sepedaku dan berjanji akan menjemputku besok sebagai gantinya. Sepedaku takkan hilang, katanya. Aku menurut saja, sudah kukatakan aku menolak berdebat dengannya. "Pegangan yang kencang…" ucapnya, begitu aku sudah naik di belakangnya.

"Terimakasih…" aku berucap, akhirnya. Tanganku dilingkarkan di pinggangnya, mencengkeram seragam pemuda itu, "Karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi pagi, dan yang baru saja terjadi."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga untuk minta maaf, " Ia terkekeh pelan, nampaknya dengan nada sedikit mengejek, sebelum ia mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Kau gila. Menjatuhkan dirimu begitu saja. Kalau Sai dan Shikamaru belum datang, kita berdua bisa mati."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah memprediksi semuanya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku malah akan membunuhmu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, mengapa dia tidak peka sama sekali. "Tentu saja menjatuhkan dirimu! Kau bisa saja membiarkan aku jatuh, atau langsung berteriak kepada Sai untuk menangkapku di bawah sana. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu, sih? Gila, aku langsung menyebutmu idiot dalam hati saat itu."

Alih-alih menanggapi kalimatku, ia malah mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang. Ia hanya berbicara ketika hendak menanyakan ke arah mana rumahku, sesampainya kami di wilayah distrik 6. Kebetulan ia juga tinggal di distrik 6, begitu katanya, makanya ia menggantikan Naruto menawarkanku pulang. Padahal kupikir ia melakukannya karena ia tidak bisa mempercayai Naruto soal keselamatanku untuk kedua kalinya. Apalah aku diperlakukan seolah aset berharga mereka. Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku segera turun dari sepedanya, mengucap terima kasih sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku. Nah, sampai di rumah membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih damai. Aku segera membuka gerbang dan masuk, memutar kunci pintu dan menekan kenopnya. Dingin, seolah ada AC yang dinyalakan di dalam. Aneh, padahal musim dingin masih lama.

Kuabaikan hal itu, mungkinlah hanya perasaanku saja. Ibu takkan pulang hingga malam nanti, kurasa. Hari masih siang, menjelang sore hari, dan kusadari perutku belum diisi apa-apa. Kuputuskan untuk membuat sup krim dengan potongan jamur. Aku sudah terbiasa memasak sendiri, ibu yang mengajariku. Ia melakukan demikian agar kelak aku bisa mandiri. Ternyata alasan dibalik itu adalah karena ia sendiri tak bisa membuatkan makanan untukku sehingga aku harus membuatnya sendiri. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan baik selama memasak, sampai saat sup krim itu sudah siap santap.

Masih terasa, perasaan terjatuh dari atap tadi. Masih menggerogotiku secara psikis. Sialan. Kalau sampai benar-benar mati, rasanya aku pun akan berakhir menjadi arwah yang enggan pergi ke surga–walau aku tak yakin aku akan diterima disana, karena menyesali bagaimana bisa aku mati hanya karena arwah yang tentu derajatnya lebih rendah daripada makhluk hidup yang merayap di muka bumi ini. Lalu kupikirkan lagi soal kekuatanku–melihat kejadian lampau, entah apakah ada batas waktu yang bisa kutempuh, aku sendiri belum mencobanya ( tolong catat bahwa mencoba disini adalah atas kemauan sendiri, bukan karena desakan dari roh-roh penasaran yang ada di sekelilingku ). Apakah dengan kekuatan ini aku mampu merubah sejarah? Kurasa tidak.

Kuhabiskan segera sup krim itu, sedikit membuat lidahku terbakar. Ketika hendak mencuci mangkuk dan peralatan masak yang kugunakan tadi, suara yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku langsung membuat syaraf motorik dalam tubuhku berhenti. Aku langsung terdiam.

TOK!

Suara ketukan yang mengheningkan segalanya. Suara nafasku mendadak jelas terdengar. Detak jantungku yang kembali meningkat juga ikut mewarnai suasana. Siapa yang baru saja mengetuk? Apa itu… lagi-lagi hanya perasaanku saja? Semenjak kejadian tadi pagi aku semakin sensitif terhadap gerakan kecil atau suara samar yang berada di sekelilingku. Tapi kali ini nyata, bukan sekedar paranoia.

TOK!

Ketukan itu kembali memecah keheningan. Langsung aku mendekat ke arah pintu–menduga bahwa itu tetangga yang hendak memberi surat edaran ataukah petugas pengantar surat. Tapi setengah jalan, akal sehatku kembali me- _reset_ pikiranku sebelumnya. Jika memang benar demikian, bagaimana caranya mereka masuk sementara gerbang sudah kukunci! Siapapun yang bisa masuk, pastilah bukan orang baik-baik! Ralat, mungkin bukan makhluk baik-baik.

"S-siapa?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya, tapi tak kudapatkan jawaban apapun. Sejenak ketukan itu berhenti, sebelum kembali berbunyi dengan frekuensi yang lebih sering dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kupegang kenop pintu dengan gemetaran. Rasanya dingin sekali. Sensasi dingin yang seolah langsung menyadarkan seluruh indera dan syarafku, bahwa ternyata apapun yang berdiri di balik pintu ini mempunya hawa mencekam yang langsung menekan udara di sekitarku, bau busuk menyengat menyerang indera penciumanku hingga refleks aku menutup hidung dan menjauhkan diri dari pintu. Celah di bawah pintu hanya menunjukkan bayang-bayang samar berdiameter cukup panjang. Aku tak sanggup mendekat selangkah lagi, terlebih aku sangat yakin di balik pintu itu bukan hal yang patut diberi sambutan hangat.

Apapun yang ada di sana menyadari ketakutanku, menyadari keraguanku untuk membuka pintu hingga semakin agresif ia. Ketukan berhenti, kali ini ia menggerak-gerakkan kenop pintu. Beruntung sudah kukunci! Astaga ya tuhan, apalagi sekarang. Tidak cukupkah cobaan yang kuterima hari ini?!

Aku mendekat lagi, sembari menutup hidung rapat-rapat, kuputar kunci sehingga terkunci dua kali. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, kutarik sofa yang cukup berat untuk menutup pintu, Kemudian memastikan semua jendela terkunci. Setelah selesai, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiri terpaku di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tak berani aku naik ke lantai dua dan melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu dari jendela kamarku, salah-salah ia akan menyadari keberadaanku. Duduk meringkuk diriku di balik sofa yang lainnya, membelakangi pintu. Aku tidak punya nomor Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Seharusnya aku minta! Kejadian ini di luar nalarku. Tetap kupegang erat ponselku, kutekan nomor telepon polisi setempat tapi belum kuhubungi langsung.

Kumohon pergilah! Aku tidak mau diganggu, pun aku tak mau mengganggu!

Kedua telingaku kusumpal dengan _earphone_ dan memutar musik kencang-kencang. Tapi seperti radio tanpa sinyal yang baik, ponselku hanya mengeluarkan suara gemerisik memekakkan telinga yang segera kucabut lagi. Dalam hati terus-menerus kuulang kalimatku.

Kumohon pergilah! Aku tak mau diganggu, pun tak mau mengganggu!

Dan seolah keajaiban terjadi, suara itu menghilang. Hawa mencekam perlahan surut, dan kenop pintuku kembali diam. Menyadari hal ini, segera diriku bangkit dan mendekat perlahan ke arah pintu. Sudah pergikah? Jadi permohonanku dikabulkan oleh dewa? Aku terjatuh, kakiku goyah karena kelegaan yang menghampiri. Kuletakkan tanganku di depan dada, jantungku berdetak tak karuan–rasanya hampir meledak.

Tapi kurasa dewa tak sebaik itu padaku.

PRANG!

Mataku membulat sempurna, refleks melindungi wajahku seluruhnya, hingga kurasakan pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela menghujani tubuhku. Beberapa menusuk tanganku, tak kurasakan sakit karena yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah, apa yang akan terjadi padaku!? Jendela ruangan lain pun ikut pecah, seolah udara menekan kuat rumahku. Telingaku berdenging hingga sakit sekali rasanya, dan lagi hawa mencekam itu datang menekan udara, Jeritan tak mampu lolos dari mulutku. Kuberanikan lensaku melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di depanku. Sosok bayangan besar, hitam pekat dengan rambut kasar panjang hampir mencapai lantai. Kuku-kukunya tajam bagai pisau, dan matanya merah menyala, ia seolah memakai jubah, yang kemudian kusadari jubah itu adalah lumpur hitam, menetes memberi corak pada lantai rumahku. Lumpur hitam yang kemudian memunculkan tangan-tangan yang tak jauh beda dengan milik bayangan itu. Tangan-tangan itu menjambak rambutku, menahan tanganku hingga seutuhnya aku terbaring. Kakiku tak dibiarkannya memberontak.

Sebentar lagi aku pasti kehilangan kesadaranku. Sebelum itu terjadi… sebelum aku mati.

Biarkan aku memanggil satu nama…

"SASUKE!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 _Konnichiwa Minna-sama_!

Ternyata Chapter 2 ini lebih panjang daripada Chapter 1, hahaha.

Baiklah mari kita jawab dulu _reviews_ yang sudah ada di _Chapter 1_.

* * *

 **Nekotsuki** : Iya, _fanfiction_ Uchi no Denryoku tidak akan dilanjutkan, tapi akan dibuat ulang dengan penambahan-penambahan cerita dan alur yang dibuat agak berbeda dari _ff_ yang pertama. Tapi tenang saja, _Uchi no Denryoku_ kali ini pasti dilanjutkan _,_ kok… :D

 **Guest** : Ahahaha, _gomenasai_! Yah, kehidupan sebagai pelajar memang menyita waktu, apalagi saat itu Author sedang miskin ide untuk melanjutkan cerita. Setelah menjelang liburan panjang, Author pikir _fanfic_ ini harus dilanjutkan, tapi karena dalam waktu setahun itu Author telah _improve_ dalam gaya bahasa, penulisan dan sebangsanya, maka Author memutuskan untuk membuat ulang :D

 **Coalacolacola** : Semangat UAS-nya! Author juga sedang UAS dan baru selesai hari Sabtu nanti X"D

 **FiaaATiasrizqi** : Author juga berencana demikian. Keras kepala Sakura saat ini adalah agar jalan ceritanya tidak monoton. :D

 **Kiyoi- _chan_** : Syukurlah kalau Kiyoi- _chan_ menyukai ceritanya!

* * *

Author berusaha menyelesaikan chapter dua ini dalam satu malam, sejak hari selasa sore hingga jam 12 malam menjelang hari Rabu ini, hingga tidur larut. Tapi tak disangka malah semakin larut Author semakin takut membuat ceritanya :""""

Supaya para pembaca mampu merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura, Author mengkondisikan diri seandainya Author berada dalam posisi Sakura. Apa yang Author pikiran apabila mendengar suara ketukan, apa yang akan Author lakukan bila diserang arwah, sampai-sampai Author takut sendiri X"D Kuharap para pembaca bisa merasakannya, ya!

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, apa arti **Puissance Interieure** itu. Author mengambil nama itu dari **bahasa Prancis** yang berarti **Inner Power** , masih tak jauh-jauh dari Internal Power ataupun Uchi no Denryoku, 'kan… :3

Nama-nama Chapter tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa inggris, melainkan dengan bahasa latin. Kecuali untuk Chapter Pertama, diberi nama **Sacris** yang merujuk pada orang-orang yang menjadi anggota Puissance Interieure, diambil dari **bahasa Italia** ( Sacre ) yang berarti **suci**. Sementara judul chapter ini **( Primum Conventus )** diambil dari **bahasa Latin** , artinya **pertemuan pertama**.

Rasanya _chapter_ ini terlalu panjang ya… Duh, maaf. Author tidak pandai memotong cerita supaya semakin membuat penasaran :"D

Soal kapan Author akan update cerita, karena sebentar lagi libur, maka Author mungkin akan cukup cepat updatenya, paling lama ( ini belum pasti ) mungkin seminggu sekali :D

 ** _Yosh_! Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa _review_ , saudara-saudaraku…**

 **Tanyakan apa saja! Author menerima saran dan kritik yang membangun. Maaf bila ada _typo_!**

 **\- Apocxlypse -**


	3. Chapter 3 - Umbra Praeteritum

Aku tidak memalingkan wajahku. Kenyataan bahwa kesadaranku masih melekat pada diriku membuatku ingin mati segera. Mulutku tidak terkatup, sementara kedua iris _emerald_ -ku menatap lurus bayangan yang ada didepanku. Tubuhku kaku, tidak satupun anggota tubuh dapat kugerakkan leluasa. Kakiku terpaku. Kubiarkan tubuhku terjatuh menghantam lantai. Walau kesadaran ini masih ada, tapi aku tak mampu. Bagaikan boneka senar, aku hanya bisa digerakkan oleh sesuatu di luar tubuhku. Apa yang kulihat, kudengar, kurasakan, bukanlah kehendakku. Bayangan itu menatapku dengan mata merah menyalanya, perlahan-lahan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, yang sengaja disembunyikannya dalam kegelapan. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas, surai merah mudaku menutupi setengah wajahku, menghalangi penglihatanku, tapi kuyakini ia memiliki rambut yang panjang, mungkin saja perempuan. Ia menyeringai padaku, seolah senang dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Ia berjalan mendekat, dirinya berlutut di dekatku terbaring, Dengan tangan kirinya ia menarik daguku, kemudian tangan kanannya menutup kedua mataku.

Saat inilah, kesadaranku serasa ditarik paksa, dipindahkan menuju suatu tempat yang tak kuketahui. Ini berada jauh di luar nalarku. Lagi-lagi, aku kembali ke masa yang entah apa dan dimana atas kehendak arwah, bukan kehendakku sendiri. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan kudapati aku tengah berdiri di sebuah tempat, di depan gedung yang berdiri dengan megahnya. Aku tampak mengenalnya, namun tak bisa kuingat apa tempat itu. Sebuah jejak kaki berwarna merah pekat menuntunku masuk ke dalam, melihat orang-orang yang tampaknya tengah menikmati kemewahan yang diberikan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal seperti ini harus ditunjukkan kepadaku.

Langkah itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu setelah melewati koridor yang semakin lama semakin sepi saja. Kudengar suara tetesan air menggema di dalam sana –dan hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikiranku adalah sebuah kolam berenang. Benar saja, begitu pintu itu terbuka, kulihat kolam luas di dalam. Tapi tak seorangpun disana. Aku bertanya-tanya, seharusnya tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit. Lagipula ketika aku berdiri di luar, hari masihlah siang. Bukankah waktu yang tepat untuk mendinginkan diri disini? Kulirik pula ke atas, atap bening yang menampilkan awan-awan yang bergerak pelan di atas sana. Cahaya seolah menyirami kolam. Jejak kaki itu tidak lagi menuntunku, tapi aku merasa ada suatu dorongan yang menyuruhku masuk ke dalam. Sehingga tungkaiku bergerak, mengikuti suara-suara aneh yang memanggilku.

Pandanganku tak bisa kuedarkan, seolah hanya terpaku pada satu titik kecil di dinding yang berada di seberang kolam. Barulah ketika kaki ini menginjak lantai pinggir kolam, aku mampu menggerakan kepalaku. Lantas aku langsung melirik kolam. Bukan air bening bermandikan cahaya dengan kilau-kilaunya yang kutemui. Tapi likuid merah pekat–hampir hitam memenuhi kolam. Bau anyir darah mulai menyeruak, membuatku memekik segera dan mundur dengan panik. Terlebih… Terlebih aku melihat tubuh anak kecil mengambang di sana –tidak hanya satu. Beberapa dari mereka seolah masih bergerak. Bisikan-bisikan minta tolong mulai terdengar di udara yang menerpa wajahku, dan aku segera menutup kedua telingaku, berbalik, berlari ke arah pintu. Aku kembali pada kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta pora, seolah mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di kolam renang, atau mereka tidak mengetahuinya? Kakiku kembali bergerak–bukan atas kemauanku. Nampaknya kali ini jejak kaki itu tahu cara menuntun jalanku. Ia –apapun yang menuntunku sekarang– membawaku ke dapur. Hening disana. Tak ada pemasak-pemasak yang menyiapkan makanan, tak ada seorang pun disana. Terlalu hening.

Dan kusadari bahwa keheningan ini seolah menunjukkan sesuatu, di balik kericuhan yang ada di luar sana.

Samar-samar mulai ku dengar suara mesin. Mesin motor? Kurang tepat. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya ketika ayah mengambil kayu bakar di hutan untuk api unggun ketika kami berdua berkemah. Ayah berkata padaku, itu suara bencana. Itu suara pembunuhan, awalnya tak kumengerti apa maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin menakutiku agar aku tidak berkeliaran sendirian sementara dia tertidur walau hari masih siang di tenda. Tapi aku rasa apa yang dikatakannya benar. Mungkin yang dimaksudkannya sebagai bencana adalah akibat yang ditimbulkan, sementara pembunuhan adalah pohon-pohon yang ditebang. Tapi kali ini kulihat hal yang sama namun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Mereka, yang kuyakini adalah pemasak yang kucari-cari batang hidungnya, dengan keji tergantung seolah mereka adalah babi di pejagalan. Kait runcing menembus dari leher hingga mulut mereka. Aku menjerit, keras sekali. Kedua tanganku menutup mulut dan mataku membulat sempurna. Kapanpun aku bisa kehilangan kesadaran karena _shock_ berlebihan. Dan kutemukan alat itu, yang mengeluarkan suara bising. Sebuah gergaji mesin kecil yang memotong-motong tubuh para pemasak tanpa ragu. Tak mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan. Mereka membelakangiku, orang-orang yang mengendalikan gergaji itu. Tak hanya itu, kulihat beberapa orang lebih suka memotong dengan pisau bergerigi. Aku ingin menutup mata, tapi mata ini tanpa berkedip menatap apa yang mereka lakukan, terbuka lebar dengan sempurna. Mereka melucuti baju yang dikenakan para pemasak yang masih hidup –pria dan wanita, tak ada bedanya, hingga tak sehelai benangpun menempel pada tubuhnya. Kaki dan tangan mereka terikat –mereka tergantung, lebih tepatnya.

Air mataku mulai mengalir begitu mereka mulai memutilasi orang-orang itu tanpa ampun. Mereka memotong segalanya. Hal yang paling jelas kulihat adalah seorang wanita, masih muda sekali, rambutnya lurus panjang sepinggang berwarna keemasan. Ia menjerit-jerit begitu pisau bergerigi itu memotong satu buah dadanya. Air mata dengan deras membasahi pipinya, Satu lagi terpotong, dan ia menjerit lagi, seirama dengan bagaimana orang itu melakukan gerakan yang sama ketika memotongnya, seolah ingin memotong daging itu dengan perlahan. Darah membanjiri lantai, tapi tak ada yang berniat untuk berhenti, dan tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya. Orang yang menyiksa perempuan itu mengambil alat yang biasa digunakan untuk menghancurkan es, dan menusukkannya dari kemaluan gadis malang itu. Gadis itu masih mampu menjerit, dan para pemasak lain menangis-nangis meminta untuk orang-orang itu berhenti.

Mereka 'tuli'. Tuli akan isakan, jeritan, bahkan permohonan sekalipun.

Penderitaan gadis itu belum juga selesai. Dia dibaringkan di atas meja kosong, dan alat tadi masih belum dilepaskan sehingga akan menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa, Gerakan kecil saja mampu membuat gadis itu menjerit, air mata seolah tak ada habisnya terus mengalir. Ditengah isakannya selalu ia memohon untuk berhenti, memohon untuk kematian cepat. Bukan orang tadi lagi yang meneruskan penyiksaan, melainkan seseorang bertubuh besar yang maju. Orang itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut sang gadis, memainkan lidah gadis itu. Dugaanku bahwa orang itu tampaknya ingin mempersiapkan mulut gadis itu untuk memuaskan kejantanannya nampaknya salah total. Tangan orang itu mencengkeram lidah sang gadis dan menariknya keluar.

Keluar… terlempar hingga menghantam dinding. Meninggalkan jejak darah disana.

Sebuah garpu besar ditusukkan ke kedua bola mata gadis itu, menariknya keluar seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa. Jeritan gadis itu bagaikan melodi penghantar kematian bagi semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka ditekan ketakutan, kengerian. Mereka lebih baik mati cepat daripada mengalami siksaan keji seperti ini. Mereka menunggu giliran eksekusi mereka, dan benak mereka mulai membayangkan kesakitan apa yang akan mereka rasakan. Kedua mataku kupaksa untuk tertutup. Pipiku sudah basah oleh air mata, dan tak ada suara dapat kukeluarkan.

Ada yang tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penghancur hingga tak berbentuk lagi, atau wajahnya yang dihadapkan dengan pemotong pada _blender_ hingga tak ada lagi rupanya.

Cukup! Cukup! Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Hentikan semua ini!

Tak kusadari tubuhku berjalan mundur hingga menabrak sebuah meja dengan pisau-pisau daging di atasnya hingga pisau itu berjatuhan dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

Orang-orang itu menoleh. Mereka seolah menoleh padaku. Seharusnya mereka tidak bisa melihatku, bukan? Kenapa… kenapa mereka menyadari kehadiranku?! Wajah mereka ditutupi oleh masker, tak yakin ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah mereka. Apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berjalan mendekat padaku!? "Tidak! J-jangan mendekat!" Ingin lari, kuusahakan kaki ini untuk bergerak tapi tak mampu. Aku kembali terpaku, seolah apapun itu yang menuntunku ingin aku berada disini. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Aku tahu percuma saja aku menjerit, tapi ini usaha terakhirku. Ini pembunuhan paling keji yang akan kurasakan segera. Kubayangkan benda-benda tajam yang ada di tangan mereka menembus tubuhku, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Akankah aku mengalaminya? Mengalami apa yang dirasakan gadis itu?

"SIALAN! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!"

* * *

Puissance Interieure

Resurrectione Sanctorum

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Puissance Interieure © Apocxlypse**

 **Genre/Rate** :

Adventure – Fantasy – Friendship – Supernatural – Horror – Mystery

Rate **M** _for Violence and Harsh Words, and Gore_

 **Pairing** :

 **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno **

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, _maybe_ Out Of Character, but I'll try my best to not ruin their original personality

* * *

Chapter 3 – Umbra Praeteritum

* * *

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya cepat menyusuri jalan sepi. Hari sudah mulai sore, aktivitas di distrik enam memang tidak bertahan lama hingga malam menjelang. Tradisi lama untuk tidak keluar rumah setelah jam lima sore nampaknya masih kental dijalankan disini. Saking terburu-burunya, Naruto bahkan tidak menarik rem begitu melewati jalan menurun atau belokan tajam sekalipun. Ia harus segera sampai di rumah Sakura, hanya itu yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Naruto memang sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi lebih dulu, tapi ia tetap khawatir. Sasuke tidak memberi kabar sama sekali dan ia tak lagi merasakan pelindungnya melekat pada Sakura. _Kekkai_ yang dibuatnya dirasa hancur berkeping tak bersisa barang sehelai saja. Kekuatan lain yang mampu mencari celah terkecil _kekkai_ -nya selain Sasuke, bukankah itu sangat menakutkan? Naruto tidak takut, tapi ia khawatir akan Sakura. Gadis itu tanggung jawabnya, siapa yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan Puissance Interieure? Dirinya. Siapa yang mengajukan diri untuk membawa gadis itu pada kegiatan Interieure siang tadi? Dirinya. Siapa yang tidak mampu menjaga Sakura hingga diserang arwah untuk kedua kalinya bahkan nyaris meregang nyawa? Ya, sudah pasti dirinya.

Naruto jelas merasa harus bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan Sakura semenjak kejadian itu. Ia tak berhenti merutuk dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Bodoh dirinya, atau sialan arwah itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau saja Sasuke tidak ada disana dan Sai serta Shikamaru tidak sempat datang tepat waktu. Baik Sasuke dan Sakura mungkin saja akan mati, dan Naruto tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kecerobohan kecil yang berakibat fatal. Lagi, ia jadi meragukan dirinya sendiri. Andai saja kekasihnya ada di dalam posisi yang sama dengan Sakura, apa ia mampu melindunginya? Nah, ia memiliki bahan renungan sebelum tidur nanti malam.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah rumah di distrik enam yang diyakininya adalah rumah Sakura –bertuliskan 'Haruno' di dinding pagarnya, Naruto segera turun dari sepeda dan menaruh sepedanya asal saja. Ada sepeda Sasuke disana, tapi pagar sama sekali tidak terbuka, jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia melompati dinding setinggi dua meter untuk masuk ke dalam. Yang didapatinya adalah pecahan kaca yang bertebaran di halaman rumah gadis itu. Sepatu Sakura masih ada disana, tapi tidak milik Sasuke. Jejak kaki mengarah pada jendela yang pecah, dan Naruto cukup yakin Sasuke masuk dari sana. Sakura pasti mengunci pintunya, gadis itu sendirian dan tidak sangat tolol untuk membiarkan semua pintu terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menyerukan nama temannya itu sebelum melompat masuk ke dalam, membersihkan pecahan kaca runcing yang bisa saja melukainya begitu ia masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto sejenak. Di depannya terbaring Sakura, dengan wajah ketakutan dan mata yang membulat terbuka. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dan tubuhnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Sasuke tidak ahli dalam hal ini, tapi ia yakini Sakura sedang menjelajah –jiwanya menjelajahi waktu lampau. Ia sudah ada disana beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, menelusuri segalanya dan membayangkan reka ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini. "Manusia tidak mungkin mampu memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela hanya dalam sekali waktu, mereka tak mungkin tidak meninggalkan jejak dan yang kutemukan hanyalah ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah potongan lempeng emas kecil dengan ukiran yang tidak bisa ia mengerti, tapi ia pernah melihatnya dan yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah barang yang sama, "Kau pernah melihat ini sebelumnya?"

Tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu mengarahkan Sasuke pada sesuatu, alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah balik melempar pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau mencurigai ini? Bisa saja ini adalah milik Sakura- _chan_ yang tak sengaja terlempar, bukan?"

"Apakah kau akan berpikir bahwa seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun seperti dirinya memiliki sebuah gantungan kunci kuno yang ada bahkan sebelum dirinya lahir?" Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk menggendong Sakura dan memindahkannya ke atas sofa yang bersih dari pecahan kaca. Ia membersihkan pecahan kecil dari rambut gadis itu sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada Naruto, "Tidakkah kau ingat apa ini?"

Naruto menggeleng, dan Sasuke sudah bisa menduga jawaban itu. Dirinya berpikir, wajar saja jika tidak banyak remaja jaman sekarang mengetahuinya –tragedi paling berdarah sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Konoha di atas puing-puing perang dan keputusasaan. Tragedi ini memang sebaiknya dilupakan saja, sebuah akibat dari kesenjangan sosial yang sangat fatal. Ia hanya mendengar sekilas, tidak banyak artikel yang membahas itu setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Segera panggil semua Sacris dan suruh mereka berkumpul di rumah kita. Kita perlu membicarakan masalah ini segera." Ia menaruh lempeng emas tadi di saku celananya, kemudian beralih pada pintu rumah yang terkunci. Ia memutar kunci dan membiarkannya terbuka.

"Kau mau membawa Sakura ke rumah kita juga? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang tuanya begitu mereka sampai disini dan melihat keadaan rumah yang sedemikian rupa?!" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Membuka jalan agar dirinya bisa keluar tanpa harus meloncati jendela dan pagar lagi karena dirinya harus menggendong tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia berpikir sejenak, "Buat saja rumah ini seolah terjadi pencurian. Mudah, bukan? Hapus seluruh jejak kedatangan kita dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Atau berharap orang tua gadis ini tidak pulang hari ini."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas saja mendengar keputusan Sasuke, walau ia sempat meragukannya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan. Entah terbuat dari apa otak pemuda itu, Sasuke selalu dengan sempurna menyusun rencana dan strategi. Terkadang rencana gila, sangat tidak masuk akal untuk dilakukan tapi akhirnya tetap saja berhasil. Naruto tidak ahli dalam hal itu, jadi ia biarkan saja Sasuke dan setuju saja dengan keputusannya. "Bagaimana keadaan rumah begitu kau sampai?" tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dingin." Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Kenop pintunya sedingin es. Arwah-arwah datang seolah hal ini memancing mereka. Gadis ini pun tidak berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya demikian, tapi kurasa arwah yang menyerangnyalah yang menariknya ke masa lampau. Seharusnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya selama itu terjadi, seperti tertidur, sedikit beda tipis dengan _astral projection_ , tapi…" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang masih saja tidak berubah, "Kau lihat, hal itu menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia dipaksa untuk melihat sesuatu. Dan kurasa yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu."

"Yamanaka pasti bisa membantunya. Gadis itu tinggal membantu Sakura lepas dari kontrol arwah itu." Tanpa menunda lagi Naruto segera mengambil ponsel di saku bajunya dan menekan nomor. Begitu tersambung tanpa basa basi lagi ia berkata, "Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan terkait keselamatan anggota baru kita, datanglah sekarang juga ke rumahku dan Sasuke."

"….. Ya, ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

.

* * *

.

Kesadaranku kembali berpindah sebelum orang-orang gila itu sempat menempatkan pisau-pisau berselimutkan darah di tangan mereka ke perutku dan mengoyak keluar isi perutku. Bayangan tadi sempat muncul begitu aku menjauhi ruangan itu menuju cahaya lain, ia tak bergerak, tak menunjukkan bahasa tubuh apapun. Ia hanya menatapku. Bahkan matanya sedikit tertutup oleh surai hitamnya. Ia tak menahanku, nampaknya ia membiarkanku untuk lepas sekarang agar ia bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi kepadaku. Tidak lagi! Setelah aku sadar aku akan segera memberitahu Naruto dan Sasuke soal ini. Kuharap mereka bisa mempercayaiku. Kuharap aku bisa mendapatkan perlindungan yang lebih baik setelah ini. Aku bahkan merasa tidak aman di rumahku sendiri. Ya tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Cukup lama aku merasa jiwaku berhenti di antara ruang dan waktu, melayang begitu saja di antara kegelapan tak berdasar sebelum sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata menarik jiwaku kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Sadar-sadar aku mendapati diriku terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup nyaman bernuansa biru tua. Seberkas cahaya memasuki kedua lensaku, mulai menampilkan bayang-bayang sebuah ruangan. Tubuh dan wajahku basah oleh keringat, dan mataku terasa sangat kering. Tenggorokanku pun demikian, aku tak mampu bersuara. Tubuhku kaku seluruhnya, yang bisa kugerakkan hanyalah iris _emerald_ -ku, menelusuri setiap sudut ruang kosong itu. Jelas kamar ini bukanlah kamarku. Tak ada _wallpaper_ merah muda _pastel_ yang senantiasa menghiasi, juga lampu pijar yang kuletakkan di nakas tidak ada. Hanya sebuah lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih yang kulihat, tergantung di dinding. Suara jam tua di sudut ruangan mengisi keheningan. Sepi, tapi aku merasa nyaman. Aku tak lagi merasa takut, dan tak lagi waspada.

'Na…ruto… Sasu..ke…" Aku menyerukan nama dengan suara parau, memaksakan tubuhku bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Mereka ada di dekat sini, aku bisa merasakannya! Maka itu aku merasa nyaman. Sangatlah nyaman begitu berada di dekat mereka. Seolah takkan ada arwah yang berani menyentuhku dengan adanya mereka. "Naruto! S-sasuke!" Aku menimbulkan suara jatuh yang cukup kencang ketika tubuhku menghantam lantai karena tungkai ini belum sanggup menahan beban tubuhku. Tak lama setelah itu kudengar suara derap langkah orang banyak terburu-buru dan pintu kamar bergeser seketika.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto segera menghampiriku, membantuku berdiri dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak hanya dirinya yang datang, Sasuke ada di belakangnya, begitu juga dengan Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, dan tiga orang perempuan yang tidak kukenal. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bergerak Sakura- _chan_ , kau baru saja mendapatkan kesadaranmu kembali."

Aku menahan tangan Naruto, "A-arwah itu…. Dia…." Sialan tenggorokanku! Aku harus memberitahukannya segera. Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga aku mendapatkan kembali suaraku atau hingga keadaanku kembali pulih.

"Jangan berbicara dulu, Sakura…" Gadis berambut pirang pucat kini maju menggantikan Naruto, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan lemah, "Jika saja aku terlambat datang, mungkin kau akan terperangkap selamanya disana. Aku tahu, kami semua tahu… Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah memberitahukan kami soal apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu. Istirahatlah."

Mereka tahu… bagaimana bisa? Aku sendirian disana, menonton penyiksaan keji dan mendengar berbagai jeritan, sendirian! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu apa yang terjadi disana!? "Mereka…. m-mati… m-mereka…" Dan aku hanya terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering.

"Aku akan mengambil air untukmu, yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanya diam dan istirahat, Sakura. Jangan menyiksa dirimu." Gadis itu beranjak setelah mengusap pundakku, ia menarik seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Neji ikut bersamanya, sementara seorang perempuan yang rambutnya diikat empat tetap diam di sebelah Shikamaru. Aku mengatur nafasku, sementara lensaku hanya menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Tidak ada yang berbicara walaupun semua orang berkumpul disana sampai gadis tadi datang lagi dengan temannya, dan membawa nampan berisi segelas air mineral. Begitu ia membantuku meminumnya, segera kuhabiskan langsung semuanya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, sekarang tidurlah, Sakura. Kami akan menjagamu." Lagi gadis itu berkata.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng, "T-tidak… Ibu…ku. D-di… rumah… b-bahaya…" Aku memikirkan ibuku. Apa yang akan dipikirkannya begitu ia sampai di rumah dan aku belum pulang?! Terlebih keadaan rumah yang seolah dihajar angin kencang hingga seluruh jendelanya pecah seperti itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya. Setidaknya ibuku harus tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bisa seluruh jendela pecah seperti itu. Atau lebih parah lagi, kalau bayangan itu masih ada disana dan menyerang ibuku yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Oh sialan, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Aku sudah memberitahu ibumu, kau baik-baik saja. Beliau pun nampaknya belum pulang, ia berkata padaku ia tak bisa pulang karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk untuk beberapa hari, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa Sakura- _san_ akan menginap di rumahku sementara supaya beliau tidak khawatir. T-tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku tahu ini lancang, tapi Sakura- _san_ , kau memang tidak bisa kembali ke sana untuk sementara waktu." Bukan Ino yang menjawab, gadis yang tadi diajaknya pergi untuk mengambilkan minum padakulah yang membuka suara. Ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya, samar-samar kulihat percakapannya dengan ibuku. "Aku membuka ponselmu untuk mencari nomor ibumu, maafkan aku atas kelancanganku…"

"Dan Hinata juga membawa bajumu dalam tas besar itu." Gadis berambut pirang menunjuk sebuah tas di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jam besar, itu tas yang biasa kugunakan jika berpergian jauh dengan ayah dan ibuku dulu, "Seragam, baju santai, baju tidur, dan segala kebutuhanmu yang mungkin kau butuhkan ada disana, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Tidak sepatah katapun kukeluarkan, hanya sebuah senyum kecil. Bisa berarti bahwa aku memaafkannya dan yang ia lakukan tidaklah salah, atau bisa diartikan pula aku berterimakasih padanya karena ia memberitahukan ibuku dan repot-repot membawakan perlengkapanku. Kedua mataku mulai berat. Nampaknya aku terlalu lelah hingga rasanya ingin tidur saja sekarang, Seolah gadis berambut pirang pucat ini mampu membaca pikiranku sama seperti tadi begitu aku membutuhkan air, ia segera bangkit dan berbalik. "Sakura harus istirahat, dan kita tidak boleh mengganggunya dengan berlama-lama berada disini. Mari keluar, kita bicarakan hal ini di luar."

Siapapun dirimu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sangat mengerti diriku dan kondisiku. Sudah berapa tahun aku menanti-nanti sosok teman seperti dirimu yang tidak mengolok-olokku di depan orang-orang karena kekuatan brengsek yang kumiliki ini.

"Sakura- _san_ , tidak perlu cemas lagi. Tidurlah dengan damai. Semoga kau mendapatkan mimpi indah." Gadis berambut biru keunguan itu tersenyum ramah padaku, ia mengusap tanganku, yang entah ajaib sekali membuatku merasa damai dan semakin mengantuk saja.

Aku lelah sekali, dan biarkan aku tidur barang sejenak saja. Memimpikan hal-hal fantasi yang kuidam-idamkan ada di dunia ini, itu ide yang bagus untuk menghilangkan penat dalam benakku, bukan?

.

* * *

.

"Pembunuhan massal sebuah hotel ternama dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu." Sasuke melempar lembaran kertas beserta lempeng emas dan beberapa foto yang mungkin terkait ke meja yang dikelilingi oleh Sacris yang berkumpul di rumahnya dan Naruto ini. Mereka memang hidup dalam satu rumah, semenjak Naruto kehilangan orang tuanya, ayah Sasuke mengangkat Naruto menjadi anak angkatnya sendiri. Dokumen dan foto itu ia dapatkan dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang merupakan kepala kepolisian di Konoha, bersama dengan berkas-berkas lain dalam kardus yang ditumpuk di dalam ruangan ayahnya dan berdebu. Ia menduga ayahnya juga tak menggunakan kertas-kertas ini lagi, maka bukan masalah jika ia mengambilnya, bukan? "Kita tahu bahwa pers mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu merupakan kecelakaan ledakan gas yang membakar seluruh bangunan dan menewaskan orang-orang yang ada disana, tapi ayahku mempunyai dokumentasi dan berkas kejadian asli yang sengaja disembunyikan. Kurasa dari situlah asal lempeng emas ini. Lempengan ini adalah gantungan kunci kamar yang ada di hotel itu." Terakhir ia melempar foto gantungan kunci yang bentuknya hampir sama.

"Kau menduga arwah itu berasal dari tragedi paling berdarah itu?" tanya Neji dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak, entah apa ia benar-benar tidak punya ide soal masalah ini atau ia meragukan deduksi Sasuke soal lempengan emas itu, "Hanya karena barang bukti yang kautemukan di rumah Sakura sesaat setelah penyerangan arwah terhadap gadis itu?"

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam, mengintimidasi lebih tepatnya, seolah tidak suka dengan bagaimana cara pemuda _indigo_ itu menanggapi deduksinya, "Seharusnya benda ini sudah musnah di lalap api, dan kita semua belum lahir saat kejadian ini terjadi. Bagaimana bisa lempengan ini muncul begitu saja? Bagaimana mungkin Sakura memilikinya? Tidakkah kau berpikir?"

"Jadi kemungkinan besar yang ditunjukkan oleh arwah yang mendatangi Sakura itu adalah kejadian yang terjadi pada hotel itu?" Ino berpikir sejenak, ia menaruh satu kakinya di atas kaki lain dan membuat pose berpikir, "Aku tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan dan ruangan samar begitu masuk ke dalam tubuh Sakura dan menarik jiwanya kembali dari kelananya, aku kelewatan adegan."

"Bagaimana kita bisa yakin bahwa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan tragedi dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu?" Shikamaru nampaknya tidak sependapat dengan Sasuke, "Tidakkah mungkin bahwa arwah itu bisa saja mempermainkan kita saat ini? Kau tahu sendiri, Uchiha, arwah bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka bisa menjadi setan, menjadi iblis, mereka bisa merasuki orang, bahkan membawa manusia bersama dengan mereka. Mereka bisa menciptakan ilusi yang merupakan ketakutan manusia sendiri, apa kita bisa langsung memutuskan bahwa arwah itu berasal dari kejadian ini?"

"Lalu dari mana lagi kita harus mulai menyelidikinya, Shikamaru?" Naruto angkat suara, "Aku sependapat dengan _Teme_. Jika memang arwah itu sengaja meninggalkan lempengan itu disana, kita bisa mulai mencurigai kejadian itu. Arwah itu mengetahui kemampuan Sakura untuk berkelana ke masa lampau, mungkinkah mereka ingin menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan hampir dilupakan oleh masyarakat yang tinggal di kota ini?"

Hinata mengambil lembaran kertas itu, meneliti kertasnya satu persatu dengan cepat, "Pelakunya tidak ditemukan, jadi kurasa apa yang dikatakan Sasuke- _san_ dan Naruto- _kun_ masuk akal. Mereka –arwah itu, ingin Sakura yang mampu berkelana di masa lampau tanpa kesulitan sedikit pun agar menemukan pelakunya. Dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu memang waktu yang lama, tapi kurasa beberapa dari mereka masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ seharusnya mengetahui kejadian ini, bukan? Mengapa kita tidak bertanya padany?" Lee kali ini ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan, "Tsunade- _sensei_ juga demikian. Kepala sekolah kita itu sudah lama tinggal disini."

"Aku rasa bukan ide yang baik untuk melibatkan guru pembina kita dan kepala sekolah kita, Lee." ucap Kiba, "Kuyakin mereka tidak akan percaya karena ini kejadian yang pertama kalinya terjadi, lagi mereka mungkin akan memilih bungkam. Tidakkah kau ingat? Aturan yang ditetapkan sejak dahulu kala itu, barangsiapa yang menceriterakan tragedi itu akan berakhir dengan cara yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada bangunan mewah itu? Dibakar hidup-hidup…"

"Aturan konyol, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kejadian itu harus disembunyikan sedemikian rupa. Kota ini sudah terlampau menyedihkan, menyembunyikan tragedi itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan." Temari mendengus, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, "Gadis itu pasti melihat apa yang terjadi disana, pembunuhan macam apa yang terjadi… kita harus menunggunya bangun untuk meminta informasi lebih. Bukankah ia tadi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mengapa kau tidak biarkan ia berbicara, Ino?" kali ini ia menolah pada sang pemilik marga Yamanaka.

"Kau gila, Temari? Sakura baru saja siuman, kau tidak tahu apa yang dia alami, tapi aku merasakan ketakutan sangat dalam benaknya. Apa kau tidak lihat ketika kita melihatnya pertama kali? Sasuke bilang ia bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali, tubuhnya tak berhenti gemetaran dan ia sempat menjerit-jerit. Ia butuh istirahat, walau hanya sejenak." Semula nadanya tinggi, namun semakin lama ia semakin merendahkan nada suaranya, "Lagipula ia tidak mampu bersuara dengan sempurna, aku menyuruh Hinata untuk menaruh obat tidur dalam minumannya agar ia bisa tenang."

"Kapan kita mau menyelidiki ke tempat kejadian? Kita mungkin tidak akan disambut apapun selain bangunan terabaikan dengan abu yang menggunung di sana. Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan?" Sai berucap sambil melihat-lihat foto-foto yang dibawa oleh Sasuke tadi, "Foto ini pun, tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Lagi-lagi, hanyalah bangunan yang tertutup abu di dalamnya. Barang bukti pun pasti sudah rusak dilalap api, dimakan usia. Kemungkinan bangunan runtuh pun akan sangat berbahaya."

"Sai benar, sangat beresiko datang ke sana…" Kiba menggeleng, "Aku ragu kalau kita bahkan harus menghadapi resiko besar hanya untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti."

"Kita akan memastikan kebenarannya jika Sakura- _chan_ sudah bangun! Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan menghadapi resiko besar apapun. Ayolah, kawan! Kita menghadapi resiko besar setiap hari. Apa kalian pikir terlibat dengan arwah dan segala macam tentangnya bukanlah resiko besar? Apa nyali kalian ciut begitu saja karena menghadapi sesuatu yang berbeda?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, bahkan bangkit berdiri dan menatap semua orang dengan kesal. "Mengapa kalian menjadi penakut seperti ini!?"

"Naruto- _kun_ benar!" Hinata nampaknya sangat sependapat dengan Naruto, "Aku pun memikirkan resikonya, tapi ini tugas kita. Sakura- _san_ mungkin hanyalah anggota baru dari Puissance Interieure, tidak seperti kita yang sudah hampir setahun lebih bersama. Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa mengabaikan masalahnya. Ini tugas kita untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya, tanggung jawab kita!" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa gadis itu akan mendukungnya pula, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Menyenangkan jika bisa menyelidiki kasus unik bersama dengan kekasih, bukankah demikian? Terlebih, akan sangat membantu sekali jika Hinata bisa ikut ambil bagian dalam penyelidikan.

Neji menatap sepupunya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu setuju untuk menyelidiki kasus seperti ini. Yang ia yakini adalah gadis itu sepertinya akan setuju apapun keputusan yang dibuat oleh Naruto selama mereka tetap bersama-sama, sebab Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto sejak tahun lalu. Sebagai sepupu yang protektif, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata menghadapi bahaya begitu saja tanpa perlindungannya. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, kepercayaannya terhadap Naruto soal melindungi seseorang sedikit menurun, "Jika Hinata berkata demikian, maka mau tidak mau aku akan ikut."

"Aku pun setuju dengan Hinata. Ini kesempatan untuk menguji sudah sekuat apa kita. Sudah lama sekali kita hanya menghadapi masalah-masalah biasa. Tugas kita biasanya hanya meredakan kerasukan dan memurnikan arwah. Melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kejadian yang terjadi dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, tidakkah itu menarik perhatian kalian? Tidakkah ini membuat kalian bersemangat?!" Ino pun memberikan suaranya. Seolah tanpa disadari sedang ada _voting_ terjadi disini.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak setuju. Terlalu berbahaya, beresiko, sekalipun hipotesa mereka benar jika arwah itu berasal dari kejadian dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu ini dan meminta Sakura untuk mencari pelakunya. Arwah itu hanya meminta tolong pada Sakura, menurutnya, dan ikut campur dalam hal ini bukanlah jalan yang baik. Intervensi seperti ini justru mungkin bisa memicu kemarahan arwah karena merasa terancam. Eksistensi mereka tidak pernah disukai arwah, seolah setiap kali satu arwah mereka murnikan, berita itu akan tersebar cepat, memupuk kebencian pada arwah-arwah lain yang masih ingin menetap di dunia. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? Teman seperjuangan bodohmu itu memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya dan membantu Sakura. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa dan melempar-lempar lempengan perunggu ke udara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap si penanya, Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Shikamaru."

Naruto tersenyum, ia kenal betul sahabatnya. Berkata seperti itu berarti Sasuke pun akan ikut menyelidikinya, "Jika kalian menolak untuk ikut, tidak masalah. Aku tahu keselamatan jauh lebih penting, penolakan kalian untuk ikut tidak akan merusak pertemanan kita dan tidak akan menimbulkan perpecahan dalam Puissance Interieure." Pemuda itu melirik jam, tanpa terasa percakapan itu sungguh memakan waktu. Jujur saja, ia pun sudah ingin menyudahi percakapan ini. "Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan malam, kalian tidak pulang?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sakura…" Ino menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tempat Sakura tertidur, "Tapi aku tidak bisa terus menerus berada disini, ibu pasti membutuhkanku untuk membantunya merangkai bunga pesanan." Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, "Aku dan Sai akan pulang sekarang." Ino menoleh pada Sai, dan seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, Sai hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya. "Kami pulang dulu, Naruto, Sasuke. Jaga Sakura ya…" ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Serahkan padaku dan _Teme_ . Tidak akan ada arwah yang berani menyentuh Sakura- _chan_ selama ada kami."

"Kalau begitu kami juga pulang. Ayah akan sangat marah kalau kami terlambat pulang." Shikamaru menggandeng Temari keluar, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ia menepuk pundak Naruto, "Maaf, soal penyelidikan itu, mungkin kami tidak akan ikut membantu, Naruto. Sebaiknya kaupun memikirkan keputusannya. Jangan karena kau merasa bersalah sehingga kau harus berbuat sedemikian banyak padanya."

"Pikirkan keputusan itu, Naruto," Temari pun menimpali, "Jangan terlalu baik pada orang baru. Kau pasti ingat apa yang terjadi begitu kita menaruh kepercayaan penuh bahkan pada hari pertama bertemu dengan anggota baru dulu? Seharusnya kejadian itu menjadi pelajaran untukmu."

"Kata-katamu akan sangat menusuk bila Sakura- _chan_ mendengarnya, Temari. Jangan terlalu dingin begitu, Sakura- _chan_ tidak akan seperti 'dia' , percayalah padaku. _Teme_ sendiri juga percaya kepadanya." Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Temari, tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Neji dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena setelah ini mereka masih ada urusan keluarga. Lagi keluarga mereka kental akan tradisi, bisa habis diceramahi semalaman jika mereka pulang terlambat. Lee pun harus pergi ke _dojo_ -nya untuk latihan rutin menjelang turnamen yang akan diadakan di kota tetangga, dan Kiba harus segera pulang karena lupa memberi makan malam untuk Akamaru atau rumahnya akan porak poranda karena anjing kelaparan itu. Tinggalah Naruto dan Sasuke di rumah itu, serta Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas di kamar Sasuke.

"Walaupun hanya berlima, tidak masalah, bukan?" tanya Naruto pada teman seperjuangannya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, lima sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti, "Apa kau meragukan kekuatan lima orang ini, _Dobe_?"

Naruto menggeleng segera, "Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukannya, tapi akan lebih baik kalau semakin banyak yang ikut, bukan? Maksudnya, pekerjaan kita akan lebih mudah."

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Semakin banyak orang memang semakin baik jika mereka merupakan orang-orang berguna yang bisa dipercaya dan mampu diberi tanggung jawab, Tapi bisa juga malah menjadi bencana. Bagaimana jika malah mereka yang membuat masalah? Apalagi jika tidak ada kemauan dalam diri mereka. Bahkan ia dan Naruto sendiri pun tak masalah. Tapi semuanya harus menunggu, menunggu sampai gadis itu bangun.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, mempersiapkan _kekkai_ baru untuk menggantikan pelindung yang dipasangnya di rumah itu, memperbaruinya. Mungkin saja sudah mulai ada kerusakan-kerusakan, walau kecil, bisa berakibat fatal. Sementara Sasuke sendiri pergi ke kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. Perlahan pintu kamar ia buka dan Sakura masih saja terlelap. Entah dosis yang bagaimana yang diberikan Hinata dan Ino tadi, mungkin gadis itu baru akan bangun besok pagi. Karena gadis itu tidur di kamarnya, mau tidak mau ia harus tidur di kamar ayahnya –kebetulan ayahnya tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi karena harus menangani kasus bersama polisi dari luar terkait kasus pembunuhan yang baru-baru ini terjadi.

"Selamat tidur, _idiot_."

.

* * *

.

Aku terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurku yang kosong –aku tidak memimpikan apapun. Orang bilang tidur yang tanpa mimpi adalah tanda tidur yang nyenyak, benar-benar nyenyak karena tidak ada beban pikiran sama sekali dan otak tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk memasukkan mimpi itu ke dalam memori, sekalipun hanya dalam memori jangka pendek yang akan segera terlupakan. Aku masih berada dalam posisiku, terbaring di atas tempat tidur nyaman. Bedanya, bisa kulihat seberkas cahaya menembus tirai. Anggota tubuhku kini tidak kaku lagi, sehingga aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah tirai dan menyibaknya, menampakkan sebuah pintu geser dari kaca yang langsung terhubung dengan taman. Mirip rumah tradisional dengan beberapa sentuhan _modern_. Rumah seperti ini yang kuharapkan sejak dulu, sehingga setiap malam aku bisa menatap langit penuh bintang sejenak, merasakan sejuknya udara malam sehingga tak dibutuhkan lagi pendingin ruangan yang biasanya membuatku flu berat di pagi harinya –salah satu di kamar rumahku hanya menjadi elektronik tua yang bertengger tanpa fungsi.

Begitu aku menoleh melihat jam, jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Helaan nafas lepas dari mulutku. Aku tidak berniat sekolah pagi ini. Sekalipun baju-bajuku sudah ada disini, tapi tetap saja… aku tidak biasa menginap di rumah orang lain, bahkan aku belum mengetahui rumah siapa sebenarnya ini?! Tunggu dulu, kemarin gadis berambut biru keunguan yang dipanggil Hinata itu berkata pada ibuku bahwa aku menginap di rumahnya, jadi mungkinkah… ini rumah Hinata? Kalau ya, aku akan sedikit lega. Setidaknya ada perempuan yang mengerti keadaanku. Tapi lambang di dinding itu? Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya, tapi aku lupa, atau otakku saja yang masih lemah dan tidak mampu berpikir keras.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ayo sarapan!" Kudengar seseorang menyerukan namaku bersamaan dengan pintu yang tergeser. Yang jelas itu bukan suara perempuan, bukan suara Hinata seperti yang kudengar kemarin. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku dengan imbuhan _–chan_ selain … Uzumaki Naruto?!

"N-Naruto…" Aku melangkah mundur, menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia ada disini, "M-Mengapa kau ada disini?! B-bukankah ini rumah Hinata? Kau dan Hinata tinggal serumah?!"

"Huh?" Naruto sempat bingung karena pertanyaanku, tapi kemudian ia malah tertawa lepas, "Tentu saja aku ada disini, Sakura- _chan_. Ini rumahku, maksudku… rumahku dan _Teme_. Kenapa kau berpikir kau tidur di rumah Hinata?" Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"K-Karena… karena kemarin… Hinata bilang pada ibuku aku menginap di rumahnya, bukan?" Astaga, jangan bercanda di pagi hari seperti ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

"Ah, soal itu, ia berbohong. Rumahnya ada di distrik lima, cukup jauh dari sini. Sementara rumah Ino –gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, ada di distrik tujuh. Kami sepakat membiarkanmu tidur disini agar kau tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah, barangkali kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang tidak dibawa oleh Ino dan Hinata kemarin." Naruto menjawab tanpa beban, dan jawabannya membuatku lemas. Jadi aku menginap di rumah laki-laki? Dan dinilai dari desain ruangan yang minimalis dan bernuansa gelap ini, kurasa aku pun tidur di kamar laki-laki!

"K-kamar siapa ini?" aku bertanya kembali.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, tidakkah lambang itu memberikanmu jawaban?" Naruto menunjuk lambang kipas yang tergantung di dinding. Sudah kuduga lambang itu akan memberikan jawaban! Tapi masih saja aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, "Itu lambang Uchiha, kau tidak ingat? Dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa pemilik marga Uchiha yang mendiami kamar ini."

Aku menelan ludah. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu!? Begitu mengetahui kebenarannya, hidungku langsung menangkap bau khas pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak bijaksana membuang waktu begini, sarapan sudah siap, Sakura- _chan_. Kami menunggumu untuk makan bersama kami. Ayo…"

Helaan nafas –lagi– keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku mengangguk dan menyuruhnya pergi duluan. Aku membalikkan badan menghadap ke sebuah cermin, kurapikan rambutku yang berantakan –walau hanya menyisir dengan jari, tapi lebih baik daripada saat aku bangun tidur tadi. Keringat membuat badanku lengket dan kulit kepalaku gatal tapi aku tidak mau membuat Naruto dan Sasuke harus menunggu. Begitu selesai, aku langsung keluar dari kamar, menyusul Naruto yang ternyata menungguku di tangga menuju ruang makan.

Sasuke sudah ada disana, duduk diam menunggu. Begitu kami datang, ia langsung menoleh pada kami tanpa ekspresi. Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke sementara aku duduk kursi yang ada di antara mereka. Menu makanan pagi ini sedikit lebih baik daripada menu sarapan pagiku di rumah. Sup miso, telur goreng, _onigiri_ , dan teh hangat sebagai minumnya. Sarapan pagi ini begitu hening, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, semua sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Aku yang benci akan keadaan seperti ini melemparkan pertanyaan pada Naruto, "S-siapa yang membawaku kesini, Naruto? Kau kah?"

Dengan sendok sup di tangannya, ia menunjuk orang di depannya, " _Teme_ tentu saja, ia langsung berinisiatif mengeluarkanmu dari rumahmu sendiri dan menggendongmu kesini. Aku menyuruhnya datang setelah menyadari bahwa _kekkai_ milikku yang kupasang padamu dirusak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, maka kusuruh _Teme_ untuk datang ke rumahmu."

Aku tidak menyadarinya, apa karena saat itu aku tengah berkelana ke masa lampau dengan arwah yang mendatangiku itu? Mengingat sebagiannya membuatku mengingat seluruh adegan yang kulihat, dan itu membuatku tidak bernafsu untuk makan sehingga aku hanya menusuk-nusukkan sendok supku pada telur goreng di piringku. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam rumahku, Sasuke? Aku ingat betul aku mengunci pagar dan pintu rumahku."

"Dinding setinggi dua meter bukanlah halangan yang berarti untukku yang hampir setinggi itu. Lagipula kaca jendelamu rusak parah, bukan hal yang sulit untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan membuka pintu menggunakan kunci yang tergantung disana." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh padaku, bahkan melirik pun tidak.

Nekat benar pemuda satu ini. "L-lalu, bagaimana keadaanku? Apa kalian melihat arwah itu? Arwah yang berupa bayangan gelap itu, atau… atau menyerupai seseorang dengan rambut panjang, mata merah menyala dan ia menyeringai! Apa ia ada didekatku saat itu?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke, yang bisa segera kupastikan bahwa Sasuke yang pertama datang yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sasuke menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab, "Ia tidak ada, tapi keadaanmu buruk dan aku yakin kau tidak mau mendengarnya. Jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya." Ia melahap suapan terakhir, kemudian menghabiskan supnya dan segera membawa peralatan makannya untuk dicuci, "Cepat habiskan makananmu, dasar lamban."

Dibilang lamban, aku segera menggembungkan pipiku dan mulai memakan makananku. Naruto sendiri sudah menghabiskan setengah makanannya. "Aku malas sekolah hari ini, biarkan aku pulang ke rumahku." Aku menggerutu, "Rumahku harus segera dibereskan atau aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan kepada ibuku bagaimana bisa kaca jendela di rumah pecah semuanya."

"Sakura- _chan_ , kami tidak mau mengambil resiko kau akan diserang lagi jika kau pulang ke rumahmu sekarang. Soal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya. Nanti akan kupanggilkan orang yang akan membereskan kekacauan di rumahmu. Lagipula–"

"–Lagipula siapa bilang kau akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini, _idiot_?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto, "Naruto memang akan pergi ke sekolah, karena hari ini Sacris akan berkumpul lagi. Kejadian penyerangan arwah kemarin mengharuskan mereka untuk melakukan pemurnian terhadap arwah-arwah yang ada, supaya mereka tidak menjadi arwah jahat."

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kau juga dibutuhkan oleh mereka?"

"Hari ini aku punya urusan lain." Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti, "Yang tak lain adalah dirimu. Jadi kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Kita akan pergi ke tempat lain."

"T-tunggu dulu! Kau akan membawaku kemana?!" Aku terlalu terkejut mendengarnya sampai-sampai aku berdiri dari kursiku dan sedikit menggebrak meja.

"Tenang saja, Sakura- _chan_ , yang kaudatangi hanya tempat untuk mengkonfirmasi hipotesa kami kemarin." Naruto tersenyum padaku, ia menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan menaruh piring di bak pencucian piring, kemudian meraih tas sekolahnya. Tak kusadari ia sudah memakai seragam sekolah juga. Walaupun masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi kurasa Naruto memang terbiasa datang pagi. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang makan, ia berhenti di hadapanku. "Pelindung baru untukmu. Baru kubuat semalaman, dan kuyakinkan pelindung ini jauh lebih kuat dari pelindung sebelumnya." Naruto membuka telapak tangannya, menghadap ke atas. Ia menarik energi alam, terutama udara, dan membuat sebuah pusaran udara berbentuk bola. "Tempatkan tanganmu di atas tanganku, Sakura- _chan_."

Awalnya aku ragu karena pusaran udara di tangannya itu nampak tidak meyakinkan, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kulakukan sesuai dengan perkataannya. Pusaran angin itu seolah terserap oleh tanganku kemudian, menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang menjalar dari tanganku ke seluruh tubuh, rasanya sungguh menggelitik. Aku sempat memekik pelan, seluruh syarafku terkejut. Setelah pusaran udara itu menghilang dari tangan Naruto, aku merasa tubuhku seolah terselubungi sesuatu yang takkan mudah ditembus. Ini _kekkai_ yang aneh, tidak seperti yang biasa Naruto gunakan. "Nah, aku berangkat dulu." Naruto tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya, kemudian menoleh pada Sasuke, "Jangan sampai Sakura- _chan_ lepas dari pengawasanmu, _Teme_."

Sasuke bahkan sama sekali tidak menjawab, tapi nampaknya Naruto menaruh kepercayaan besar pada temannya itu. Kini tinggal diriku dan Sasuke berdua, berada di ruangan itu dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti. Entah kecanggungan macam apa ini, tapi aku ingin segera pergi saja dan menyendiri di kamar kalau memang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Baru saja hendak melangkah, Sasuke sudah melangkah duluan, tangannya yang bersinggungan padaku langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku keluar ke ruang keluarga, "H-hei! Tidak perlu menarikku kalau ingin mengajakku ke sini!" aku menggerutu, menampik tangannya yang menarikku. Aku ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sebuah papan tulis yang ditempelkan foto-foto beserta artikel-artikel dengan kertas yang mulai menguning membuatku bungkam. Foto-foto itu familiar, aku merasa pernah melihat foto itu sebelumnya. Aku mendekati papan tulis itu, dan mengambil salah satu fotonya, terutama sebuah foto yang menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang sedikit kotor karena abu, "Apa ini?"

"Dokumentasi tempat kejadian dari pembunuhan massal dan kebakaran di sebuah hotel ternama dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu." Sasuke mendekat padaku, ikut melihat foto yang ada di tanganku, "Yang kaulihat itu adalah gantungan kunci yang digunakan hotel itu." Ia mengambil foto di tanganku, kemudian menempatkan suatu lempengan emas di tanganku. Semakin bertanya-tanya diriku, sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku.

"Ini apa?"

"Potongan gantungan kunci yang kaulihat di foto tadi."

"Itu kejadian dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu, bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya? Kita bahkan belum lahir, Sasuke."

"Ini bukan milikku, aku menemukannya ketika aku datang ke rumahmu, tepat berada di samping dirimu yang saat itu terbaring di lantai dengan wajah ketakutan, air mata yang membasahi pipi dan tubuh yang gemetaran. Melihat reaksimu yang demikian, kurasa ini pun bukan milikmu. Tapi kau sendirian di rumahmu, bagaimana bisa ini ada di sana sementara pintu pagar dan rumah terkunci?"

Aku segera mendapatkan jawabannya, apa lagi kalau bukan arwah yang mendatangiku yang membawanya. Aku memasang ekspresi wajah tak percaya akan jawaban yang muncul dalam benakku. "Jadi kaupikir… arwah itu…"

"Sengaja meninggalkan benda ini, meninggalkan petunjuk padamu tentang apa yang diinginkannya. Selain itu, ia pun pasti membawamu pergi ke masa lampau, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan padaku sedetail mungkin tentang apa yang kau lihat saat itu. Aku tahu dan aku sangat yakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kauingat, tapi ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri, maukah kau?" Sasuke memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya, menatap lurus ke arah lensaku lekat-lekat, seolah ia berharap aku tidak keberatan melakukannya.

Aku mundur selangkah, tanganku menutup mulutku. Seolah asam lambungku naik, membuatku mual sekali. Segala kejadian yang ditunjukkan arwah itu memang masih segar terukir dalam ingatanku. Aku mual mengingatnya, aku ingin muntah. Aku tidak tahu apa aku sanggup memberitahukan segalanya, apalagi detailnya. Aku menutup kedua mataku, dan semakin kuat saja bayangan wanita yang disiksa. Jeritan-jeritan lagi-lagi menguasai telingaku, membuat tungkaiku lemas dan aku jatuh berlutut. "Aku tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin bisa. Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya kejadian itu, Sasuke." Aku terisak. "Pertanyaanmu saja sudah mampu membangkitkan ingatanku. Ya, aku ingat segala detailnya! Aku ingat bagaimana mereka disiksa, satu persatu, dengan kejamnya. Jeritan mereka bahkan masih menggema dalam benakku!" Kedua tanganku berpindah menutup telingaku.

"Sakura…" Pemuda itu berlutut di hadapanku, mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. "Aku tidak perlu mengetahui semuanya. Sedikit demi sedikit saja. Aku akan membantumu, tapi kuusahakan aku tidak akan memancing ingatan soal penyiksaan yang kaukatakan itu." Sedikit kata-katanya mampu menenangkanku, walau sedikit saja. Aku bisa menghentikan isakanku, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan punggung tanganku. Lagi-lagi tubuhku gemetaran, mungkin seperti inilah keadaanku yang gemetaran sewaktu Sasuke menemukanku di rumahku sendiri.

"Sedikit demi sedikit…" Aku mengulang kata-katanya tadi, "Aku akan menceritakannya, sedikit demi sedikit."

"Baiklah, tenangkan dulu dirimu." Sasuke membantuku kembali berdiri, menuntunku duduk di sofa, "Kau boleh mulai bercerita setelah kau siap."

Aku mengangguk, menarik nafas panjang kemudian melepaskannya lagi. Aku memasukkan banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-paruku dengan bernafas cepat. Di saat aku ketakutan dan tertekan, aku akan menutup kedua mataku, membiarkan hatiku dipenuhi oleh kenangan indah bersama ayah sebelum ia meninggalkanku dan ibuku. Aku akan membiarkan tubuhku diselimuti perasaan nyaman, perasaan ketika ayahku memelukku dulu setiap aku pulang dari sekolah. Bagaimana ia tertawa mendengar ocehanku mengenai sekolahku. Setelah itu, aku membuka kedua mataku dan merasa lebih percaya diri lagi. Sasuke menungguku, Sasuke akan membantuku. Aku pun ingin menolong diriku sendiri. Aku harus menceritakannya, sepahit apapun kejadian itu.

"Aku mendapati diriku berdiri di atas aspal, dan di depanku berdiri sebuah bangunan mewah…"

.

* * *

.

Aku mengamati sisi kiri kanan jalan, dimana terdapat hamparan padang rumput luas yang ditanami pohon-pohon jarang. Di atas sana awan keperakan senantiasa menaungi, dengan gradasi warna _monochrome_ yang membuatku sedikit terpesona. Begitu angin menyapu, ilalang melambai-lambai menyambut kedatanganku ke kawasan kosong terbengkalai itu. Tidak jarang terdapat bangunan-bangunan usang dengan warna dinding seperti karat menghiasi. Nampak seperti distrik mati, itulah distrik delapan. Dari semua distrik yang ada di kota ini, hanya distrik delapan yang dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja. Pemerintah tidak bersedia membangun ulang distrik ini, entah apapun alasannya, aku tidak pernah mengerti ekonomi dan politik. Hamparan padang rumput itu membuatku ingin sekali berbaring di sana dan menikmati angin pembawa hujan ini. Matahari malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya, ia lebih suka bersembunyi di balik awan daripada memperlihatkan keangkuhannya seperti saat musim panas. Jalan aspal ini benar-benar kosong, dan nampaknya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya hanya kami yang menginjakkan kaki lagi disini. Biasanya distrik ini dijaga oleh beberapa polisi di pintu masuk, tapi nampaknya hal itu hanya buang-buang tenaga saja. Untuk apa menjaga tempat yang sudah tidak ada apa-apanya? Ayahku pernah berkata distrik delapan adalah distrik paling maju beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, tapi kini distrik satu yang paling diminati warga pendatang.

"Pegangan yang kencang…" Di tengah lamunanku kudengar suara bariton pemuda yang tengah mengayuh sepedanya, dan aku hanya mengencangkan peganganku. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, awalnya tidak mau terlalu dekat padanya tapi aku terlalu terbawa suasana dan kedamaian sunyi ini hingga sekarang kusandarkan wajahku kala melihat ke sisi kanan jalan. Anjing-anjing liar bermain-main disana. Seolah tempat ini akan menjadi hutan kembali, kulihat beberapa rusa tengah menjelajahi padang rumput luas dengan waspada. Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa keadaannya malam nanti, kurasa jika ayah masih ada, ayah akan mengajakku mengeksplorasi tempat ini, dan seperti biasa ia akan menceritakan cerita-cerita lama yang akan membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Apa yang kulakukan bersama Sasuke di distrik delapan? Pertanyaan bagus. Setelah menceritakan apa yang kulihat, Sasuke bersikeras membawaku ke bangunan hotel itu, untuk sekedar melihat-lihat saja. Ia berkata bahwa ia dan Naruto sudah merencanakan penyelidikan saat aku tertidur pulas kemarin. Hanya beberapa yang setuju, tapi baginya itu tidak masalah. Sasuke memang terlalu percaya diri terkadang. Ia percaya kekuatan lima orang saja sudah cukup, ditambah aku yang harus ikut ambil bagian karena ini adalah kasusku, hanya aku yang mampu melihat masa lalu. Aku sekarang bertanya-tanya, entah pada diriku sendiri atau pada siapa, apakah aku bisa membawa orang lain ikut serta denganku?

Karena aku bersikeras lebih memilih mati di telan bumi daripada harus menonton keseluruhan siksaan keji yang terjadi disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kejadian itu terjadi, kenapa harus disembunyikan. Kenapa polisi tidak menyelidiki lebih jauh soal ini. Kenapa pers mengatakan bahwa ini hanya kecelakaan ledakan gas biasa yang menewaskan seluruh pengunjung? _Well_ , kau sendiri tahu hal itu tidak masuk akal. Apa penduduk Konoha sekarang mudah sekali dibodohi?" Aku berniat berbicara dalam hati, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak nyaman berbicar sendiri. Lagipula perjalanan terasa jauh dan aku sangat bosan. Angin yang menyapu wajahku seolah ingin membuatku tertidur, tapi aku berusaha tetap terjaga. Mana mungkin tertidur di tengah perjalanan dengan menggunakan sepeda seperti ini.

"Pers akan melakukan segala cara untuk meredam kegelisahan publik. Apa yang akan dilakukan publik bila mereka tahu bahwa kejadian itu merupakan pembunuhan massal oleh sekelompok orang gila dan orang-orang itu masih ada di antara mereka? Aku bisa membayangkan stasiun yang dipenuhi orang berbondong-bondong pergi meninggalkan Konoha hanya karena segelintir orang gila psikopat di antara mereka belum tertangkap… Kepanikan menyelimuti seolah baru saja ada wabah mayat hidup merajalela di kota menyedihkan ini." Dan tak kusangka juga Sasuke akan menanggapi kata-kataku. Tapi aku senang, setidaknya ada teman mengobrol untuk membuatku tetap terjaga.

"Berjanjilah … tidak, bersumpahlah padaku kalau kita hanya akan melihat bangunan. Jangan paksa aku untuk melihat yang lampau, apalagi sendirian. Tidak lagi, lebih baik aku mati segera." Aku menggeleng, tidak yakin apa ia bisa melihat atau sekedar merasakan gelengan kepalaku yang sempat bersinggungan dengan punggung dan baju abu-abu yang dikenakannya. Lagi, pemuda itu nampaknya tidak akan menjawab pernyataan yang tidak perlu dijawab. Hemat bicara, Naruto pernah berkata Sasuke jauh lebih pendiam sebelum bertemu denganku. Ia memang memperhatikanku, aku tahu itu, tapi berusaha menutupi fakta itu dengan menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, apa ia benci padaku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya, jadi kurasa opini itu bisa disingkirkan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Apa?"

Percakapan singkat ini sedikit membuatku _déjà vu_. "Tentu saja semua ini! Kau rela tidak sekolah hanya untuk memastikan kebenaran soal ini. Kau bahkan sekarang bersikeras pergi ke sana. Kau tahu kau punya pilihan, untuk tidak terlibat dan mengabaikan saja atau seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. Aku bertanya, kenapa kau memilih untuk terlibat?"

"Apa hal ini salah?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang rela menceburkan dirinya dalam masalah orang lain seperti ini. Kau tahu, jaman sekarang orang-orang tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Sementara kau… Naruto…" Aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku, aku yakin ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan.

"Diam saja dan tidak usah berkomentar soal apa yang kulakukan –apa yang kami lakukan. Lagipula kami melakukannya bukan demi dirimu –atau mungkin hanya aku yang berpikir begitu. Naruto mungkin memang memikirkan keselamatanmu, tapi yang kucari hanya kesenangan pribadi. Berhadapan dengan arwah sudah menjadi makanan kami sehari-hari, dan bagiku, sehari tanpa bertemu atau memurnikan satu atau dua dari mereka menimbulkan kekosongan dalam diriku. Aku menikmatinya, memurnikan arwah, memburu mereka. Dan kasus ini mampu membawaku melampaui apa yang telah kulakukan. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri bahwa kami melakukannya demi dirimu."

Paragraf yang diucapkan Sasuke membuatku teringat bahwa aku diajak bergabung ke klub penelitian arwah ini pun nampaknya sedikit atas dasar karena kekuatanku dibutuhkan. Entah untuk apa, dan membuatku teringat ketika aku pertama kali berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Aku melonggarkan peganganku pada pinggangnya, kesal, tapi bukan pada dirinya. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang merasa berharga sehingga mereka mati-matian melindungiku. Aku terlalu jumawa. Aku tidak pernah mengerti sudut pandang orang lain, dan sekarang kuketahui sudut pandang seorang Uchiha soal diriku dan masalah ini. Perjalanan akhirnya kembali diliput keheningan mencekam, dan angin mulai sedingin es begitu memasuki kawasan penuh bangunan –yang terabaikan tentu saja. Aku merasa banyak pasang mata mengawasi kami, seiring Sasuke memperlambat laju sepedanya.

Begitu kuedarkan pandanganku, aku melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam menggunakan gaun sederhana berwarna putih. Kulitnya seputih susu dan ia berjalan lunglai tanpa tujuan. Lantas segera aku menarik baju Sasuke cepat-cepat dan menunjuk anak kecil itu –aku yakin itu bukan manusia. Ya, itu bukan manusia. Manusia mana yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini! Apalagi membiarkan anaknya berjalan sendirian. "S-Sasuke…" Pemuda itu menoleh padaku sebentar, sebelum melirik arah yang kutunjuk dengan jari telunjukku. Anak kecil itu berjalan beberapa puluh meter di depan kami, tidak menyadari kedatangan kami disana.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Mana mungkin aku pernah melihatnya, Sasuke! Ini kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di distrik delapan, dan dia tidak ada dalam penglihatan masa lampau yang ditunjukkan arwah sialan kemarin. Kurasa ia hanyalah arwah tersesat." Aku merapatkan tubuhku pada Sasuke, bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, sesekali mengintip ke arah anak kecil itu, "Tapi instingku berkata, lebih baik kita mengikutinya diam-diam."

"Kenapa harus? Itu bukan tujuan kita datang kemari, Sakura."

"Karena aku yang berkata demikian! Ikuti saja, kita sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak hotel tempat kejadian itu, bukan?! Siapa tahu arwah itu bisa mengarahkan kita kesana. Aku merasakannya…" Ini serius, aku tidak mengada-ngada. Instingku berteriak untuk mengikutinya, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sendiri yang mengikutinya!" Aku turun dari sepeda dan hendak berlari memperpendek jarak dengan arwah anak kecil itu.

Tapi Sasuke segera menahan tanganku dengan tangan kekarnya, "Jangan bertindak tolol, Sakura! Tindakanmu yang ceroboh dan tanpa pemikiran matang dan hanya berdasarkan pada insting _idiot_ -mu ini bisa membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu! Apa _itu_ yang kauinginkan?!"

"Lalu sekarang katakan padaku apa kau punya cara bagaimana kita bisa menemukan hotel itu? Nah, aku hampir kehilangan jejak arwah anak kecil itu, cepat putuskan apa kau akan ikut atau tidak!?" Aku menoleh pada arwah anak kecil itu, dan Sasuke bergantian. Menunggu jawaban Sasuke sekaligus tidak ingin kehilangan jejak arwah itu. "Oh ayolah, kau lama sekali. Otakmu lebih lamban daripada udang!"

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku kasar sambil berdecih. Ia melempar sepedanya asal dan pergi menuju arah yang sama dengan arwah itu. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya melakukan itu. Lalu ia berhenti sejenak begitu mengetahui aku tidak mengekorinya. " _Idiot_ , kau mau ikut mengikuti arwah itu atau tidak, sih?! Otakmu lebih bodoh daripada ubur-ubur!"

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan segera mengejar langkah besarnya, "Ubur-ubur tidak punya otak, sialan kau!"

* * *

 _To be Continued_

* * *

 _Konnichiwa Minna-san_!

Mari balas reviews di _chapter_ sebelumnya ya… :D

 **Shuu-kun** = Halo, Shuu-kun, terimakasih karena telah membaca dan jatuh cinta _fanfic_ aneh nan gaje penuh imajinasi ini XD. Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kenapa Saku dikejer arwah mulu yaa.. ^^)b kan ga seru kalau langsung diceritain. XD

 **Kiyoi-chan** = Hahaha, tapi benar loh, semakin lama _author_ merasa semakin panjang saja _chapter_ -nya. Nanti keburu bosan bacanya. Hahaha.

 **FiaaATiasrizqi** = Kapan-kapan kalau memungkinkan _author_ akan _update_ dua _chapter_ sekaligus ya… Hehe. Doakan saja Sakura bisa cepat-cepat menguasai kekuatannya yang tertidur itu. ^^)

 **Sani** = _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Sani… ^^) semoga semakin suka dengan _fanfic_ ini ya…

 **Vannesa30** = Ini memang _Uchi no Denryoku_ yang diubah alur ceritanya. Untuk lebih jelas bisa lihat _writer's note_ di _chapter_ satu ya…

 **Mustika447** = Semoga semakin tertarik dengan _fanfic_ ini ya… :D , dan _chapter_ ini mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang Sacris perempuan ya… ^^

* * *

 _Author_ menyadari perbedaan gaya bahasa yang sangat jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchi no Denryoku yang lama. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian yang pernah membaca Uchi no Denryoku pun menyadari perubahan ini ya. Hahaha. Mungkin karena Author sekarang semakin sering membaca novel-novel fantasi yang pendeskripsiannya sangat detail seperti siklus Warisan ( Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance ) , bagi yang pernah lihat pasti tahu setebal dan sebesar apa buku-buku itu, wkwkwk… tapi serius, gaya bahasanya menginspirasi _author_.

Dan _author_ juga menyadari mungkin gaya bahasa _author_ yang sekarang sedikit berbelit dan tidak langsung _to the point_ sebagaimana Uchi no Denryoku yang dulu, _author_ harap pembaca masih bisa menikmati _fanfic reborn_ ini ya. Dan lagi-lagi _chapter_ ini panjang sekali. Orz lebih panjang dari _chapter_ 2\. Jangan bosan bacanya ya :"D

Sama seperti Uchi no Denryoku yang terdahulu, para pembaca boleh meminta kemunculan karakter-karakter yang diinginkan. Para pembaca boleh memberi saran kekuatan yang dimiliki masing-masing Sacris yang ada, atau kekuatan yang dimiliki karakter yang ingin ditampilkan dalam _fanfic_ ini. Sekali lagi, _fanfic_ ini melibatkan banyak karakter sehingga perubahan _point of view_ kemungkinan akan sering terjadi. _Author_ berusaha memperjelas _point of view_ siapa yang sedang dipakai dalam pendeskripsiannya.

Tanyakan apa saja pada _author_! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diterima dengan senang hati.

 _Apocxlypse_


End file.
